The Lost Ones
by betterendings
Summary: When destiny is altered so is the fabric that make up our world the charmed ones were called...but the ones that were needed to join the forces were lost....
1. Chapter 1:Looking in

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Time frame: Cole is in Limbo, Wyatt is about three and Chris is in the picture

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter One: Looking in**

Cole's POV

_We were friends we did everything together. I could say I didn't know what happened, but I do people say it shouldn't have happened to us , we were meant to be more, more than friends we were family. I know I should have known better I was after all the eldest I was meant to protect them but I didn't. They used to look and act like I don't know what it's like to have people that you love and would do anything for, it was most annoying with Prue she acted like I don't know, I knew more than she would ever know but no one listened to me I mean who am I? I've only been alive for hundred or so years, seen and done more than one person could imagine. _

_I think a part of me knew it would never work out between me and Phoebe, I knew what it was like, with families if one doesn't like you they all don't like you. No matter what, it was like with my own family God do I remember looking back on it I feel sorry for anyone who fell for my baby sister. None of them were good enough for her. And now as people say the shoe is on other foot and I was the one that wasn't good enough. I don't know maybe I wasn't? But god being stuck **here **in limbo and seeing every loser she now is dating makes want to hurl, none of them are good enough for her, but they don't care as long as he's **mortal** then he's **good**. Yeah right, like human beings are perfect and not prone to do evil things. But God help me every time I think about that I want to yell at them for being so naive and stupid. I don't know why I do it to myself coming here and watching them. As my own siblings would have said "**one word** for you brother **masochist**" I shake my head to clear myself of these thoughts maybe they were right. Well either way staying and watching my former sisters-in-law with my ex-wife playing happy family makes me reconsider what my own family said about me. Without looking back at the __womanthat was, is and will forever be the center of all my thoughts I return to the abyss that is now my home. _

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Saving them

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter two: Saving them**

It happened to be a rare day for the sisters. For a change their new whitelighter Chris wasn't his usual demon hunting craved self it was as if like everyone else he was taking the day off to enjoy the clear blue sky and perfect weather.

But for Phoebe it was slightly different to her Chris was anything but taking the day off, in fact if she didn't know better she'd say he was watching her. It been like that for the past couple of days everywhere she went she'd see him there. But then he was gone she tried to write it off as her imagination but now all of them sitting here in the manor she felt as if his blue eyes were focused completely on her that the book he was reading was away to look relaxed and unconcerned with the things that were going on around him. '_Okay that's it I can't take this anymore I know that he's following me, so I'll just ask him what's going on.' _Taking a deep breath she turned to him and said, "So….Chris what you reading? I must not be very interesting if you aren't even turning the pages?" she asked him this in a cute little girl voice hoping that he wouldn't know that she was on to him. " Oh.. this nothing really just _Grapes of Wrath_ it was my grandmother's favorite." He turns his attention back to the book but she isn't sold, something was off about him today _'come on Pheebs what do you mean there something off about him **Today** there's **always** something off about **him**, kind of like….**No** you **are** **not** going there. Ask him something else maybe then you'll get something out of him.' _

"So your grandmother's favorite book was Grapes of Wrath, it's good but honestly kind of upsetting."

Chris turns to her blue eyes blazing yet guarded carefully he closed the book and said, "My grandmother had her reasons for liking the book, maybe if you were to read it now that your older you might see why? The entire platform of the book is people judging people based on where or who they are born to. People can't help who there parents are." He shrugs his shoulders at the end of his little explanation. He then breaks eye contact with Phoebe and turn to Paige who is reading the news paper, "Paige could you tell me today's date."

Paige glances at the top of the news paper, "April second why?" Nodding his head, "thanks".

Phoebe was getting more annoyed with him as the second ticked by _'okay something is definitely up first he ask about the date, then get that look on his face that says he's trying to remember events from the future, okay now he's up and looking at the time on the grandfather clock. He's up to something God if I only new what' _

"Hey I've got to check on something I'll be back shortly, kay?" Chris now is heading up to the attic, when he stops and turns around and says, "Hey, Phoebe you might want to read this." Picking up the book he throws it to her, as soon as Phoebe catches it she is hit with a premonition.

_Standing by herself a woman in her mid-twenties is surrounded by demons each with a fireball in hand ready to aim at the woman. _

"What did you see?" The question was asked by everyone.

"I saw a woman she was in the alley by P3. She was surround by demons they really want her dead."

"Okay let's go" says Chris. All three of the sisters gaped at Chris he was the one that said always know who you're fighting never go in blind and here was saying to do just that.

"Chris are you okay?" asked Piper, "I mean you normally say research first, but now it's okay let's go."

"You heard Phoebe she **was surround** last I check it's normally just one or two not **five** or **six**!"

"I never said five or six."

"Listen we don't have time for this a woman's life is in **danger** ."

"He's right guys we should go save our innocent then grill Chris about why this is so important to him." The sound of reason came from Paige.

"Right this is how we're going to do it we are going to orb there and orb her out hopefully with out having to face the gang that is after her if we do then Ppiper will freeze them and blow them up. **_It that okay with everyone_**?" Chris said this in a tone that suggested that even if it wasn't things weren't going to go differently. Phoebe and Piper held hands as Chris and Paige orbed then to the alley. When they got there they saw that the woman was already surrounded what they weren't prepared for was the crying they heard in the background. "oh God she has a baby with her!" This came from Piper who after having Wyatt took motherhood very seriously. "They must want the baby." Rationalized Paige. "We've got to save them."

"Honestly you guys sound like the script to Batman and Robin of course you've got to savethem otherwise Phoebe never would have had the premonition. Piper just freeze them and blow them so we can get to the woman and find out why a gang of demons want **her** and the **baby dead**?"

Snapping out of their daytime super-hero moment the Piper did as Chris told them freezing the demons.

"Who's there?" this came from the woman. Taking this as the best chance to show themselves Piper, Paige, and Phoebe step forward, they all have their hands in front of them in non hostile way trying not to scare her, "don't be afraid we're here to help." The woman sizes the sisters up with her pale blue eyes and snorts, "Yeah right, you may not want to use a normal vanquish on these guys or what ever your power maybe they tend to be a little messy. Use their own fireballs against them always easier." With that said she turns her back to the sisters and goes behind some empty crates and picks up the crying child it looks around the same age of Wyatt if not a little older, "Hey baby boy, are you okay?" The sisters are stunned by the transformation of the woman how only seconds ago they had all called bitch in their heads. As she held the childhis tears began to die down, "It hurts auntie Ellie. Can I see mommy now? I wanna see mommy." She kissed the child on the forehead, "Of course Benny but I have to find mommy first."

Still holding the child she turns to the sisters and says, "thanks for all the **help**, but I've got a mom to find. I'll see you around." With that she shimmered out.

"Oh my God did she just **shimmer!**"

The sisters stood there in the alley with there mouths open frozen in their spots. They were broken out of there trans by Chris's voice, "Vanquish now, answers later."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Who cares?

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter three: Who cares?**

When the sisters had orbed back to the manor they were covered in a brownish slime. "We should've done as the woman said." This obvious statement came from Paige, which earned her an eye role from Phoebe and a sigh from Piper, "I mean now I've got brown slime in my hair, and we know it's not **just** slime but demon blood or something just as gross like that, how on earth **am I** going to get it out of my hair in time **without **using a spell personal gain and all for my date tonight?"

"Ooo….your **date**. This wouldn't happen to be doctor **cutie** or was it **sexy**? I can't remember, do you remember Phoebe?"

"No I think it was doctor **dreamy**." Both sisters were having fun at the expense of their baby sister it wasn't everyday that she was really and truly excited about a date.

"I'm sure it will wash out. And if it doesn't tell him you were playing with your nephew. Okay now we've discussed Paige's hair problem could we **get back** to more **important issues**, like I don't know maybe that Phoebe had a premonition about a **woman and a child surrounded by demons!** Oh…and I don't know maybe the ever so small fact that she herself **shimmered!**" It was obvious Chris wasn't pleased it wasn't just what he said but how he said it, his tone accused them of not caring.

"Chris calm down. We'll figure it out we always do." Replied Piper always trying to be the peace maker.

_'Ah… the whitelighter is getting the clam down. Again I ask myself why I come here. It doesn't help. Okay I'm lying it does help especially seeing my former sisters-in-law covered in Mudlock remains. I wonder if they know that he's actually their flesh and blood. But seeing as how they don't take the boy seriously, the way they talk to him, and let's not forget the all and important fact that they don't trust him I'm going to go with no. I find it very interesting that they can't tell he's half witch, I meanGod everything about him screams Halliwell from looks to personality, how much more do they need? I mean God talk about a walking blend of Piper and Leo. Well luckily for me I don't have to think about it, but I've got to say those elders or fate or what ever sure have got a sense of humor or is it irony? I don't care but I love the fact **the pure and mighty** charmed ones were sent to risk their necks for a demon and her kid. Humor orirony either way I think I'll stick it out, at least for entertainment value.'_

"Don't give me that **calm down **crap. A woman or a **demon** was nearly assassinated."

"Who cares?" said the very disgruntled Paige who was feeling foolish for having cared aboutwhat was aboutto happen just minutes ago, "I mean really Chris we are talking about a **demon **and **her spawn**. **Who cares? **Let them kill each other."

"**WHO CARE? WHO CARES?**"

_'Oh…yeah defiantly a Halliwell he's got the self righteous indignation thing down.'_

"Paige have you lost your mind someone cares. **Very **much not only was she out numbered, but a premonition was sent to Phoebe meaning something it meant to be done. **You **the protectors of the innocent are meant to do something. That's what you do, you save innocents."

"She is not an **innocent.**" Came Piper's outraged cry.

"How do you know? Piper there are demons like witches that don't fight or get involved in the power struggle between good and evil. Maybe she is one of them." He finished shrugging his shoulders, his stance is no longer that of the whitelighter that is sure of himself but that of a man defeated.

"Chris is right we have to find her and the child. Then we find outwho or whatwanted her dead so badly, I'm gonna go and check the book to find out who we just vanquished and find some answers on who she is?" With that said Phoebe turned around and headed up to the attic.

"I'm going to go check on Wyatt."

"And I'm going to start getting ready for my date."

With that said Chris stood by himself in the hallway. He then turned his eyes to a spot next to the grandfather clock, the same spot Cole was leaning against the wall casually, "hope you enjoyed the show Cole" he said with a smirk and orbed out of the room.

_'WHAT THE HELL?'_

To Be Continued

A/N Okay I hope you like this chapter if you read this it would be nice if reviewed. Thank-you 


	4. Chapter 4: First date

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter four: First Date**

_'Okay that was weird I mean he saw me right? No he didn't see me he can't, can he? Damn that Halliwell whitelighter for orbing out before I could ask. Well I'll be hanging out here a little longer.'_

Phoebe was in the attic she had been looking for anything that meet the description of the demons they just had vanquished or maybe the woman or demon they had just inadvertently saved. As she turned the pages they fell open to **the** page. _'Why does everything have to back to **him?**' _It was strange no matter how much time past her feelings for him hadn't changed, no matter what picture the saw, if it was a picture him and her happy and smiling or a picture of his demonic side it was still the same, the same feeling that pressed down on her heart at times it was hard to tell was it love? Hate? Or was it just mourning what should never have been lost, then it came back to the same questions _'do I hate him? Or do I still love him and can't forget?'_ Lately it was different like today downstairs it felt like he was there watching, standing by her, when she said she was looking for answers it wasn't a complete lie, but she would be lying if she said it wasn't to get away, but away from what her own thought and feelings? _'It gets harder and harder each day to just blame him for what happened, God the more I think about it the harder it is to say it was all his fault. And then Chris saying that just because someone is a demon or thought to be prone to evil that we should try a save them no matter what human or demon. Does this mean that **we** no not we, **me**, **I** should have tried to save him. Okay **that's it** stop thinking about it you can't change the past. You have a job to do. ID the demons and maybe the woman so we can figure out why we're meant to save her.'_

Just as Phoebe started concentrating on the job she had at hand she was interrupted by a high pitched screech of her baby sister "PPHHOOOEEEEBBBEEEEEEEEE!" this was quickly followed by her sister who was standing before her in nothing but a towel, one wrapped aroundher and the other for her hair.

"Pheebes serious problem."

"Oh my God Paige what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong how about the fact that I have nothing to ware for my date to night I mean I have nothing.** Nothing** as in nada, zero, zip. I mean yeah I've got clothes but nothing for going out with a doctor. I've got vanquish clothes, I've got I'm a total hottie don't you want me now clothes, I've got I go to work clothes that say hey I'm nice, hard working yet fun. But nothing that says a guy that has a brain asked me out to go to a movie and dinner." Paige took a deep breath after her rant. Shaking her head Phoebe looked to her sister and said, "And her I thought you had been attacked by a demon, well what do you want me to do about your fashion emergency?"

"Well you've dated guys with brains, I mean there was C….umm is Jason so you might be willing to give me some sisterly advice, **or** if you were feeling **very** sisterly you would let me borrow that cute halter, you know the lavender one with the Indian embroidery at the bottom that wouldwork great with the new deep purple knee length skirt, you know the one that you said lived for dancing because it was floatie?" She ended this with the famous sister shrug the one that says, please say yes or you ruined the rest of my life.

"Yeah Paige you can borrow it." Phoebe sighs when Paige squeals and hugs her. "So when is your date?"

"He's coming to pick me up at six we'll have dinner first then were going to go to see a movie if there is anything good, if there isn't we'll probably head on over to P3."

"So what is this your third or fourth date?"

"No well if you count being x-rayed for broken bones a date then this will be our first."

"Wow really, well it's" Phoebe looks at her watch "five now you better get ready if you want to knock his socks off."

"Yeah you're right thanks for letting me borrow your top, I love ya" Paige says as she orbs out.

Just as she turned her attention back to the book, "hey did you find anything yet?"

"No Chris I haven't."

"Well then stop the demons you guys vanquished are knowen as Mudlocks, their hired assassins, they only work for upper level demons next to Belthezor they were the Source's favorite."

"So that means that however wants the woman gone is real high on the rector scale."

"Oh how ever did you deduce that Sherlock?" Chris throws Phoebe an annoyed look which countered with a glare from Phoebe. "Well I guess that means you try a find out who the woman is?"

"Yeah I guess it does."

It was six o'clock and all the residents of the manor were in the living-room waiting for Paige's date to come, well all except Paige who upstairs putting on the final touches of her out fit. Just as the grandfather clock finished chiming there was a knock at the door. Piper had said that because she was the eldest it was her job to get the door and being the interrogation, when she got the door she was stunned at the guy waiting outside, "Hi can I help you?"

"Paige Matthews lives her right?" asked the man he was 6'2 with dark brown hair nicely trimmed not a hundred percent clean cut or a hundred percent scruffy. He had thick eye-brows without being Neanderthal like, eye lashes any woman would kill for and the brightest blue, green eyes Piper had ever seen, this was all accompanied by a strong jaw line and a hundred watt smile.

"Yeah Paige lives here, you're Doctor Will Grant?"

"The one and only. Well maybe not one and onlya personcan never be to sure about these things." Piper laughed, "Well why don't you come in" Piper then moved out of the way to let Will into the manor. When Phoebe saw him she felt like she needed to pick her jaw from off the floor, it wasn't that she was thunder struck by his looks but it was that he looked so much like Cole. It really hit her when he began to speak there something about him something but she couldn't explain it.

"You have a really nice home …um…I didn't get your name."

"Oh... how rude of me I'm Piper, that is my younger sister Phoebe and he…he is a friend of the family Chris. And this little one is my son Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you and it's nice to meet you Wyatt." Phoebe's thoughts that Will was some how related to Cole and evil were blown out of the water when Will touched Wyatt's head and he didn't put up his protective shield.

"So how old are you buddy?

"Well Wyatt is coming up to his second birthday."

"Really, well aren't you the big boy. I have a nephew he's closer to three. And quit the hand full I might add I don't know where my sister gets time or the energy to take care of him."

"Hey" this came from Paige how had just come down the stairs.

_'I have to say the Mudlock remains sure help her hair, not as straw like. Well what have we here the date well come turn around let's get a good look at you.'_ But all the joking around and light heartedness never would have prepared Cole for what he was about to see. _'**NO!** It can't be! No Will's dead. **He's dead**' _He was rooted in his spot he couldn't move even if his excitants depended on it.

At the restaurant

"So Will tell me a little about yourself. Do you have brothers, sisters?" Paige asked this she was resting her elbow on the table trying to look calm and at easy were she was actually a heap of nerves."

"Well let's see I have an older brotherwho I didn't see anymore he's kind of in limbo, he's in between jobs and stuff. And I have a baby sister who I'm very close to. I'm helping her take care of our nephew."

"You mean your nephew, her son right?"

"No, I mean **our** nephew like I said my older brother is kind of between plans of existence and is no position to take care of a young child. I mean think about it a single **un**employed dad taking care of a three year old."

"I guess. So what does your sister do?"

"My sister Bethy is a teacher. And my brother C.J. was a lawyer. So Paige what do you do?"

"Well it seems I'm not that different from your brother." This caused Will to laugh, "Trust me Paige you're very different from my brother. So I couldn't help but notice that your mailbox says Halliwell but you're Matthews is there a story behind that, like I don't know will I have to look over my shoulder to make sure there is no crazed ex-husband?"

"No wrong sister no crazed ex-husbands for me. I was adopted Matthews was he name of my adoptive parents."

"Really well I guess we have more in common Grant was the name of my adoptive parents both my brother and sister were Turner."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Cole Turner?"

"No I'm not related to a Cole Turner, I didn't meet my brother and sister till I was sixteen. When did you meet your sisters?"

"Just last year actually."

"Wow and you all live together that's nice when I meet C.J. and Bethy we all got matching tattoos."

"So it's not weird to get on with the freakishly fast bonding?"

"No I don't think so?"

"Can I see your tattoo?"

"Sure" Will then went and took off his jacket and unbuttoned his sleeve and started rolling it up. On the inside of his wrist he his tattoo it was made up of three interlocked diamonds one black, one dark gray, and one light gray. Running straight through all three was a purple cross; all three diamonds were in a bigger diamond also in purple.

"Wow it's beautiful what does it mean?"

"Each diamond is for one of us C.J. is the black one, I'm the dark gray one, and the light gray is Bethy. The purple cross and diamond is to represent our connection and our heritage."

After he finished explaining his mobile phone stared to ring.

"Hello Will Grant speaking. Bethy what's wrong? Don't worry I'll be right there."

"Oh God Paige I'm sorry but I got too got that was my sister, something has happened to my nephew. Could do this another time?"

"Yeah sure, go take care of your nephew."

With that Will picked up his jacket and was out before Paige could say call me. If she had been paying attention she would have seen that he didn't just disappear from view but that he shimmered.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: Summoning

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter five: Summoning**

"Hey Paige! Where's **doctor** Will Grant?" Phoebe asked craning her neck to get a look behind her sister.

"You know if you do that long enough you'll be stuck like that." Came Paige's reply. "Oh...come on Paige come details, dish the dirt, I need to live vicariously through you I mean I'm married but with an absentee husband who spends more time up **there **then down** here** with his wife and son. So forgive **us** if **we** feel the need to know what's going on in your life especially after we was doctor Hottie McDreamy."

"Yeah plus we love you."

"I know…it's just that things were going so well I mean we were talking no awkward silences, he was funny, charming, and most importantly very open about himself and his family. And…well now I just feel crummy."

"Crummy what do you mean?" This came from Phoebe. "Well I mean I was having, no we were having such a great time and then his sister called saying something was up this nephew and he took off like it was a matter of life and death, and I'm sitting there wishing that well let's just say ... oh...I mean **God **something has happened to his nephew and all I can think of is the fact that my date got cut short."

"We're sorry honey, but till then what was it like? What did he say what did you say **come on details.**" Paige looked at her older sister Piper and couldn't help but smile. "Well for you the mother of my favorite nephew I'll tell you like I said he was funny, and charming, I don't think I laughed so much on a date. But to tell you the truth it's a kind well... he isn't really funny but it's more the way he says it and he way he looks when he say's it. He's got an unbelievable smile. And the best thing is we have so much in common." Paige sighed that happy I'm falling in love sigh. Phoebe and Piper shared knowing looks. "So you guys have stuff in common like what?"

"Well we both were put up for adoption. And found out when we were older that we had siblings in his case he has an older brother and a younger sister. And it's nice to know that it's not weird to bound really fast with your family when you justmeet them."

"So are there plans for another date?"

"Actually yeah there are." Paige said with a huge smile light up her face. Just as the sisters were getting ready to go to the dance floor. They saw Chris towards them and internally groaned. "God what is with him doesn't he take a brake?" said Paige "No he is a man possessed he got a **_mission_** he has **_to save the future_**." Was Phoebe and Piper's reply.

"Hey! **Phoebe** **why aren't **you at home trying to ID the woman from today?" Asked Chris everything about him from his tone, stance, and facial expression was that of pure annoyance. "You've got to be kidding Chris I tried IDing her for God knows how long then I came here. We're never going to find her."

"**Well **that **isn't good enough**! All of you should be at home and trying to find answers."

"Get real Chris **unlike** you we have **lives." **Came Paige's annoyed reply.

"Well If you don't take your duties more seriously **I won't be alive **to get life. You **don't get it?** My life **my** existences it tied on everything you guys do." His blue eyes were ablaze with such feeling, hurt, anger, and finally disappointment.

The sisters couldn't believe it they never thought that Chris maybe pushing them harder they were used to was for more than just the battle against good and evil but also his own life. _'God how stupid are we he's from the future he's twenty-two years old he isn't born yet. He's risked his own life and existence to try and save Wyatt.'_ The sisters didn't know it but the same thought past through all their minds at the same time.

"Okay why don't we go home and try again, maybe this time we should ask for a little help." Piper said with a shrug to her shoulders. Chris through her a look that spoke volumes of his gratitude. _'Maybe he's not so bad after all. I mean God it must be hard being in a different time and with know friends. Funny how that sounds similar to high-school?'_

When they arrived back home the first thing Paige did was orb the book down to them.

"Okay here it goes." Said Phoebe as she opened the book and said in a clear voice, "we could you a little help down here." As soon as she said this the pages flew open they first opened to the spell used to summon Belthezor, then to call a lost witch, finally fell to the spell to call blood to blood.

"Well that's interesting." Was the only thing Phoebe could say. "I guess this means we have to start writing a new spell."

With that Phoebe got up and went to get a note pad and pen to start working onthe spell.

"God even when he's out of our lives he still comes back to haunt us." Mumbled Paige.

"Technically it's not Cole but a blood relative." Piper's replied as she went about trying to organize the room.

_'It can't be. "Hey whitelighter" yelled Cole. "What the **hell** is going on?" Cole turned to look at Chris._ Chris turned to the direction that Cole was yelling at him at and shock his head and mouthed 'not now.'

"Listen I've got to go and check on something" said Chris as he turned to around he signaled to Cole to follow him.

As soon as Chris and Cole left the room, not that Cole's presence was noticed he was after all still in limbo. Phoebe came down the stairs "I have the spell ready I think it would be best if use the power of three. I mean I remember when we tried to summon C….um Belthezor it didn't always work he could ignore it and if the being were summoning is his relative she more than likely to have the same power."

"Okay that makes sense." Both Piper and Paige said at the same.

"So let's get with the summoning and start with the questioning."

"Okay" Phoebe came to stand in between both of her sisters together they began to chant the spell,

_**"Magic to Magic,**_

_**be she far be she near,**_

_**we ask the blood of Belthezor,**_

_**now appear"**_

When the sisters finished chanting the spell the manor was suddenly filled with a bone chilling, howling wind. In front of them a mini tornado began to form it crackled with mini magical sparks, the sisters turned there heads from the wind when it stopped they turned to see that standing before them was the woman that they had saved earlier that day.

"Oh… it's you witches again listen I'm grateful you guys should up when you did, but like I said I don't have time to chit chat. So if you don't mind I'll be going."

"Wait we want to help" cried Phoebe desperately

"You want to help?" the woman let out a menacing laugh and then turned her ice blue eyes to Phoebe and said, "if you call **vanquishing help** I'll think I'll pass, because if I remember my brother I think you drove him crazy. I really can do without that help thank **you** very much." She spat out her rant with such venom and hatred that all the sisters had to flinch they didn't need Phoebe's empathy power to know that the woman standing before them hated them and not like most demons hate the charmed ones for being the defenders of the innocents she hated them for something more personal; the death of a family member. The death of her brother.

"Listen I know you probably hate me, but you don't know what happened." Phoebe tried to reason.

"**I didn't know what happened.** Trust me witch I know a lot more than **you **would ever know. Listen for as much as I would like and sit here and rip into you for what you did to my brother I really don't have the time someone I love very much is dying. And I promised I would take care of him."

"The child we saw right." This observation came from Piper, when the woman nodded her head Piper stepped forward and said, "well Phoebehad a premonition to save you and the child, maybe wewere meant to help?" Piper held her breath hoping her reasoning would convince the woman to stay. She was meet with icy blue eyes that were regarding her coolly, to Piper it felt like the woman was trying to read her mind, or was it look into her soul to get the answer she needed to know whether she should trust her or not. The woman just nodded her head and said, "Okay but I need to go and get Benny."

"Okay umm…what's your name?"

The woman smiled and said, "Ellie" with that she shimmered out of the Halliwall home.

Little did they know that they were setting in motion a prophesy, a prophesy forgotten or lost by both good and evil. A prophesy that would end the constant battle between good and evil.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6:Answers

**The Lost Ones **

**Chapter six: Answers**

When Chris and Cole stepped outside, Chris turned to Cole and said, "Look Cole I know you have a lot of questions and I can I understand that, but could we go some where else? The sisters don't trust the way it is and if they came out here and saw me talking to myself it would be the kiss of death. I **mean** they already think I'm **neurotic**, the last thing I need is for them to think that I'm **crazy** as well."

_Cole let out a long sigh and said, "Fine, as long as I get my answers, where do you want to meet?"_ "I'll tell you what . Meet me at the top of Golden Gate Bridge." With that he orbed out. _'Damn his Halliwell whitelighter genes, well I guess it's off to the Golden Gate Bridge.'_

Inside the manor the atmosphere wasn't much better then that outside between Chris and Cole. "**Are you crazy Piper?** What were you thinking? You let her** leave**, not only that but also to come back, and not by herself, but with a **demonic child**." Paige yelled at her older sister. Piper turned to her sister eyes blazing, "what I was **thinking** is that I had a **job** to do. For some reason we can't explain we were meant to save that woman, whether you like it or not **Paige** it is not for you to decide. Like I told Ellie, Phoebe was sent a premonition which we are meant to help. And Chris is right we have responsibilities to our destinies and a responsibility to Chris he cameback in time to save Wyatt the least we could is dois what we are meant to with as little complaint **as possible**, we may not like it but was have to do it any way. Do you think I want **two demons** **my** house with **my son** in the house?" Piper said all this while keeping her voice calm and neutral, but her eyes should the truth of how serious, and offended she was by what Paige just said. Phoebe unlike her sisters had not said anything since summoning Ellie had appeared her mind was going a mile a minute _'how come Cole never told me he had a sister? Didn't he trust me? What else didn't he tell me? He never told me he had any family and now I find out he had a sister, no not had **has **__he may be dead but she's still alive, she's still his sister. But it gets worse he has a sister and she has a child. No not a child the boy said, "Auntie Ellie" so that means he might have had another sister or brother. God did I ever really know him?' _Phoebe was pulled out of her thoughts by Paige's voice, "Phoebe you'll agree with me right, we should get the vanquishing position ready. I mean she's one of Cole's relatives she's probably getting her demon friends together to storm the house."

"**Vanquish **what do you mean** vanquish**? When did you guys start talking about vanquishing?" was Phoebe's confused reply, _'God talk about zoning out.'_ "Come on Phoebe she's not only a demon but she's also **Cole's sister, Belthezor's sister**. How much more incentive do you need? How many times did he double cross us? Or have you all forgotten that?"

"No we haven't" came Phoebe's tight lip reply, "but this isn't about **Cole or Belthezor** orwhat happened then, this is about now **_the_** _**elders, fate, the powers that be**_, whatever sent me a premonition to save her and the child Paige, **not **to vanquish them. So we'll wait until she shimmers back here and find out why they want her dead so bad." With that Phoebe turned her back on her sisters and did what she has always done when she situation is worse than she would like, she walked away.

"Well I guess I'm out numbered then." Paige said, "I'm going to go change it to my vanquishing clothes." With that said she orbed out. "There isn't going to be a vanquish" Piper yelled up to her youngest sister.

"I'm glad we agree." Came Ellie's cool voice.

"And I see your back." Piper said trying to keep the distaste out of her voice.

"I said I would be."

"What took you so long? I know it doesn't take that long to shimmer from one place to another Cole used to do it all the time."

"Well Cole wasn't traveling with a child. Seeing as you have your own son I would think you would know how long it would take to get a child ready to go out the door." She finished this with a raised eyebrow daring Piper to contradicted her. Piper couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Piper hadn't noticed it before,but it was the first time she got a good look at the woman. She was about 5'5 but that was hard to tell because she was wearing heels so she was probably 5'1 or 5'2, she had long wavy, curly dark brown hair that reached her waist, she had nicely plucked eyebrow, with big light blue eyes, a cute little nose, high cheek bones, clean ivory white skin, pink full lips, and a nice jaw line, and a figure most woman kill themselves to get, all and all she was a very beautiful woman.

"What did you mean when you said someone you love was dying?" Piper asked wanting to get everything over with as soon as possible, she also cursed her sisters for not being here with her right now and talking to Ellie as well.

Piper had been ready for everything what she was the reaction she got. Ellie's eyes started to well up and she looked at Piper her voice cracking and said, "Can't you tell, couldn't you tell? He is." Ellie said indicating she meant the child in her arms. Piper couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips even if she wanted to.

Meanwhile at the Golden Gate Bridge Cole and Chris were standing opposite each other waiting for who would start first. "Well whitelighter you promised me some answers. First I would like to know how is it that you can see me and not only that but hear and speak to me as if I was still part of the land of the living. Then I would like to know how is that in one day I not only heard of but seen one person who I know for a fact is supposed to be dead, and that it was second by another person who also died a long time ago."

"Well the second is easy Cole I mean **you of all people** should know that dead doesn't' always mean **dead**. I mean look at yourself you were vanquished and sent to the waste land yet you came back, what makes you think that your brother or sister would be any different."

"It real was Will and not Ellie's Great grandson?"

The look Chris gave Cole made Cole shift uncomfortably he had never received a look that was complete kindness and sympathy in one look well not recently and definitely not at the end. "Yeah Cole it was Will."

"And the woman they saved today it was Ellie wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

Cole took a deep breathand ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe it for years I thought they were dead. I had found out from different sources that the Sources had them killed. I joined the brotherhood after that. I had nothing else, no one else." He let out a deep sigh, he then turned his light blue, green eyes to Chris and said, and "How about you answer my first question how is it that you can see me?"

Chris took a deep breath hoping that if would fortify him, he didn't know how he was going to answer Cole, well at least in away that wouldn't jeopardize the future more than his presence in the past already had, so he was going to go with part of the truth kind of like he did with his mom and his aunts, "well I used a spell, and it had Ellie's and Will's blood in it their your family and I knewyou w…are in limbo so used the blood to blood, and magic to magic spell." Chris ended with a shrug to his shoulders hoping Cole would believe what he had just said and that he hadn't caught his almost slip of tongue _'damn it Chris this isn't the time foryour Freudian slip to show'_ but when he saw Cole's measuring look he know he hadn't bought it. "Listen Chris I'm not a gullible as your aunts or mother maybe I know your lying to me. But your actions have consequences more so than the average witch or magical being. And I bet by just talking to me you've thrown the future off kilter so I'll let it slide. So…you wanna talk about Wyatt turning evil or what?"

"How did you know Wyatt turned evil?" was Chris shocked reply.

"What do you mean how did I know, you think anyone with half a brain would ever think you meant that he was captured by evil. **Please** give me some **credit** I did live in **the underworld** for most of my existence I can tell when someone is bending the truth. Why I can't get is how Phoebe didn't pick up on it I mean she is an Empath now, no wait don't tell me spell or poison to block her right?"

At Chris's nod Cole busted up laughing, "are you sure you're a witch, whitelighter combo because I've got to say you're worthy of evil maybe you should get a job with the Source." Chris laughed at that and said, "I'll think I'll pass on that, but thanks any way. Listen I've got to head back to the manor to make sure the girls don't vanquish Ellie so ...I'll see you around." If Cole wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he heard a pleading edge in Chris's voice all it did was remind him of all the times he spent alone and wished he had someone to talk to who could understand what he was going through,_ 'but I lost that when I lost Billy and Ellie, God the kid must realfeel alone if he wants to speak to me again'_ Cole had no control over the answer he gave "Yeah Chris Halliwell you'll be seeing me around." With that Chris smiled a smile that Cole had to say looked a lot like Phoebe's "Take care Cole" with that orbed back to the manor.

"You too kid." With a wistful smile Cole turned around with a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings hereturned to limbo; he had a lot to work through before he even thought of seeing Ellie, even though he wanted to with all his heart, he needed to be ready for the emotional melt-down that was bound to happen the moment she sensed his presence.

Piper still hadn't been able to understand what was going on. Here she was standing before a demon a demon who happened to be related to Belthezor and all she wanted to was tohug her and promise her that she would help her with the child and that he would get better. Finally able to get her thoughts together she formed the only question she could ask, "What's wrong with him?"

"I… didn't protect him is what happened." Ellie said this with such self-hate that Piper couldn't help but feel sympathy for the woman. Going with her instincts Piper walked up to Ellie and squeezed her shoulder leading her to the couch they both sat down. Piper couldn't help but glance at Wyatt who was sleeping peacefully in his bassinet and knew the guilt she would feel if it was her own child that was hurt. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I should have gone with my gut instinct I didn't trust her butI thoughtmy job was more important. I put my job before my own blood my own family. I left him in the care of a woman I felt off about and now he's paying the price."

Just as she finished saying this the child in her arms started to stir, "Auntie Ellie, where is we?"

"We're with a friend pumpkin. Why don't you say hello to Piper." Ellie changed the child's position so that he could get a good look at Piper, "Heyo Pipewer I'm Ben." The three year old said in a sleepy voice. "hey Ben it's nice to meet you." The boy gave her a weak smile and then said, "Auntie can I see mommy now, you found mommy wight?"

"No Benny boy I didn't but that's why we came to see Piper she's going to help us find mommy."

"Mommy will make it go away; mommy will make the huwt go away."

"Yeah baby she will."

Piper couldn't have agreed more a part of her was outraged what kind of mother abandons her son like that, and especially a boy like Ben he seemed so sweet so innocent. There was even something about Ellie the degree of guilt she carried for what happened to her nephew she knew in heart that they were meant to help them.

"What are you going to do Piper?" Came Chris's question there something about him like he was daring her, condemning her if she didn't help. "I'm going to ...**no** we the **charmed ones** are going to do what we do we're going to help the innocent."

To Be Continued…..


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter seven: Revelations:**

"Okay we'd better get started on finding out what's wrong with your nephew if were going to help." Piper said to Ellie trying to ignore the look Chris had given her, it made her uncomfortable the way he would look at times, like now his look could only be described as complete admiration and love. But right now with none of her sisters standing with her she was glad he was there that he respected and would stand by her and her choose to help both Ellie and Ben. She knew her sisters wouldn't _'God Paige will say something about how they are demons and that we shouldn't help them, and Phoebe…Phoebe will be **no help** she won't want to do anything God only if she would let go of what happened with Cole she might be of more help. God she…**ahhh**…makes me so mad she won't admit that a part of her still loves him. I mean does she **honestly** think that I wanted that to happen to **them, to her**. She honestly thinks she was the only one hurt by what happened. **We all were**. We were really starting to get to know him when he became the Source, and after his return from the wasteland he was crazy. But before that it had been good. Leo finally had another guy around who had seen the same things he had and was also in love with a charmed one even though it was against the rules. A part of me thinks that things would have been different if Cole never became the Source, maybe Leo would still be here he wouldn't be an elder, maybe Chris wouldn't need to be here nothing would have, **no **will happen to Wyatt. I know it's silly to think it but I can't help it, I can't forget the fact that Cole had helped us even if the cost could have easily been his own life._ _In fact he's still helping us, I never told Phoebe or Paige what the wedding gift Cole had given me was, I still can't help but smile at the way he gave it, and I can't help but smile when I use it, I mean a demon gave me an antique blessed silver bowl to use in preparing the herbs for the positions we use. It's kind of ironic that it was the same bowl I used for making the vanquishing position we used on Cole in the end. Oh… come on Piper this isn't the time for these thoughts **span out of it**. Cole is gone good or bad he's gone, and we have a different problem at hand we have a child that's dying and a woman who is blaming herself for something that she really shouldn't. I mean people need to work, wait a minute people need to work, she works! What the hell does she do **please **don't tell me she's a contract assassin of the underworld. Well Piper if you really want to know you might as well just ask her.'_

"Umm…Ellie when you said the job was more important, what exactly did you mean by job?" Piper asked Ellie trying to not make it sound accusing or nervous. Ellie measured Piper with cool blue eyes, eyes that seemed to twinkle with amusement, Ellie smiled showing a row of straight white teeth, and said"I'm not murder by contract if that's what you're thinking I'm a teacher."

"Oh…demons send their spawn to school." This came from Paige who had just orbed into the living-room, the scowl that marred her face showed her disgust at the entire situation. "Is that your attempt at a bitchy put down you need to work harder. Like I don't know off the top of my head … If you're a blond how come your eyebrows are **black?** ... Or with a statement like that you're going to win the next noble prize for genius, or is your hair color a representation of your IQ….but considering the stress I've been under lately that's the best I can do. But if you ever call my nephew demonic spawn. You'll have yourself to blame for the end of the charmed ones to I make myself clear?" Ellie's voice was filled with contempt, her threat seemed scarier because she said it all in a cool and collected tone of voice, behind a sweet smile. Paige just nodded her head and moved to stand by Piper.

"Right…well seeing as how you all seem to have reached an understanding maybe we should try helping …umm…I wasn't here when the introductions were had. I'm Chris." Chris said extending his hand to Ellie.

"Ellie" Ellie went to reach for Chris's hand again shifting Ben to make it easier to shake hand with whitelighter. As soon as they shook hands and Chris let's go Ellie looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "so a time-traveling whitelighter, what ever will we see next."

Chris just smirked back and said, "Well only time can tell."

"So I see."

"What do you mean so you see?" asked Piper and Paige, both shocked that Ellie knew that Chris was from the future.

"Well short version is that I get a read on people or beings I come in to contact with when I have skin to skin contact. We all do, well actually not all it is…was mostly Cole and my power beside others."

"Well I guess there was a lot Cole never told us." Was Phoebe's comment who had just come down now.

"What was he meant to tell you **everything**? You knew for how long **two years**? And in that time you were meant to learn **everything** that had happened to him in a **hundred and fifteen years**? He told you his birthday and what did you do? Oh…wait you vanquished him. So if you don't mind could you please forty-six with the pity me mode you're in." was Ellie remark. Phoebe couldn't believe it much like Piper she never got a good look at her in the alley but seeing her now there was no doubt in her mind that the woman sitting in front of her was anything but Cole's sister the color of the hair, the eyes, the features so much like Cole's but different more feminine, softer, fuller, and the same sarcasm.

"Listen there isn't time for your **I hate Cole let me count the ways**. Someone or somethingreally wants Ellie dead, and someone else **doesn't**. Forget about Cole a second and find away of helping Ellie **now people**." Came Chris interruption it was obvious that the whitelighter was at the end of his rope. All those in the room got withering, annoyed glances from the young man all save Piper and Ellie. _'It wouldn't do to get her angry with me she knows everything that is going to happen I need her help, I need her to work with me not against me. And frankly hearing Aunt Phoebe complain about how Cole never toldher anything too personal gets old and old fast. I mean what does she really think? Yes I will tell you everything about my family so that when you're done vanquishing you can vanquish them to. God what the hell is in the water in 2002, or are they really that stupid and I never noticed it. No that's not fair to Mom she's at least moving in the right direction.Wellnow that Ellie is herethings are moving in the right direction_, _and with Will now dating Paige, things are starting to look up. Finding who turned Wyatt evil will be easier with them both on board. And then there's Cole who has always been a wild card but with both Ellie and Will, they be enough to sway him. Will's helping depends completely on Paige and as long as she doesn't blow him off when she learns the truth…well this isn't the time to think about that, let's try and sway Phoebe and Paige into saving Ben. Okay here goes nothing.'_

"Ellie why don't you tell us why they want dead?"

"Yeah I think we would all would like to know why six demons were sent to kill you and nephew?" asked Piper who was still sitting next to Ellie one hand on her shoulder the other was slightly creasing Ben's cheek, who had once again fallen asleep. Piper couldn't help but notice that the boy was cold to the touch almost ice like. It was then she noticed that he was wrapped in three thermal blankets, and was wearing a thick sweater. He was wrapped up as if it was below zero, not a nice comfortable spring day. Ellie caught Piper's reaction and knew that Ben's temperature had yet again dropped, she turned be concerned pale blue eyes to her nephew and saw that his lips were taking a blue quality to them. She quickly hand Ben over to Piper and then took off her own jacket, she then began to chant in a language unknown to the sisters then blow on the jacket, she then threw it on the child bundling himup in her jacket when the edge of the jacket's sleeve brushed Piper'sarm she felt her entire body start to burn up it was as if she was burningup from the inside out. Ellie then took her nephew back into her arms she kissed his forehead and began to whisper words in his ear. Phoebe and Paige who were straining to hear what she was saying caught just a few words, words like _don't leave me, your all I have left, I_ _lost him I can't lose you too_, _Auntie Ellie loves you_. When they turned there attention to their older sister they saw that she was sweating. "Piper honey what's wrong?" Came Phoebe's concerned question.

"I don't know I was fine then the jacket brushed against my arm and them it was like my temperature just spiked. I fine now. Ellie could you answer our question now?"

"Yeah" it was obvious from her reply that she was distracted, "would you mind if I called my brother first, he didn't want me to move Benny he said that this would happen and if he probably felt it the last thing you need, we need is for him to come charging in hear ready to blow you up."

"Yeah sure."

With that Ellie picked up her purse and pulled out her mobile phone, she hit a number on her speed dial, "Hey Liam, no…no he's fine now… Liam we've talked about this he needs his mother I know…uh…yeah I know…Liam you know I wouldn't let anything happen to him, not after… I know….I know…Liam you no matter what you say I can't help the way I feel…I know…I love you too. Yeah I will…I promise…Bye."

Taking a deep breath she turned back to the sisters and said, "What do you want to know?"

"First things first, who wants you and the sp…kid dead." Paige said in a business manner to get both demons out of the house as soon a possible, she couldn't believe that Piper had let a demon into the house and was actually sitting next to her, with her hand on her shoulder, _'what is she trying to do? Make her feel better?'_

"Well that's easy Ben here was prophesied to be the strongest magical beings in history, and when he reaches adulthood he's meant to become so powerful that there will be no Source of evil, he's prophesied to be **the true** Source."

"Okay so why do they want him dead? Wouldn't they want to proclaim him the Source from now?" came Paige's perplexed reply

"They want him dead because the true Source isn't like the previous sources that were trying to destroy good and take over the world. The true source will strive for balance, peace, if he becomes the source there no longer be a battle between good and evil. He **wouldn't,** no that's wrong **couldn't **choose a side, how could he his father may have been a demon, but his mother was a witch. That is way they want him dead if he were to become the source of allevil, demons would be trapped in the underworld, unable to escape."

The sisters were stunned, today had been a day of revelations and looked as they were going to keep coming.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8: Past Planning

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter eight: Past Planning **

"Okay let me get this straight the Source the true source as you call it isn't mean to take over the world, or try to destroy good but will balance the force?" Paige couldn't even begin to think of the implications this caused. She couldn't believe it, no more correctly she wouldn't believe it.

_**'She's lying** she's a demon for crying **out load** all they do is **lie**. Plus she's **Cole's sister no less**, and he was poster boy for honest. She's lying she has to be, she feeding us a line so we would be willing to save the **demonic spawn**. I don't trust her she's trying to play us. Boy is she ever, she's got Piper feeling sorry for her, Phoebe confused about her feeling about **Cole**. And let's not forget about **Chris** she said she can read people, she read him she knows he wants to save Wyatt from evil so why not tell him that the spawn is the one that can save him **he'll jump** at the chance.'_

But for Chris it was a different matter, _'they better believe her or were screwed. But I've got to say Ellie is a pretty good actress doesn't suit her though being the damsel in distress. Especially considering she my second in command. I just hope she was right that if Ben had been saved Wyatt would also be saved. The sisters don't trust me enough as it is and my pushing for them to save Ellie will make it harder. **God** I hope she's right. If she knew I was thinking this she'd say something like **"Chris how many years have I lived?"** Okay, let's see I just put the future of the world of two demons. **God Chris what were you thinking? **Stop that right now calm down these aren't** any demons** these are the same demons that have **saved your life** more times than it's worth counting. **Oh God I hope this works**.' _

"Well that explains why they want him dead so bad."Was Phoebe's comment she didn't know what else to say her thoughts were going a mile a minute, she couldn't wrap her heads around it _'a relative of **Cole's **is meant to be the one that saves the world from evil. Not just a relative **his nephew**. God how is that possible, I mean **Cole** was evil he wasn't just evil, **he was Belthezor demonic warrior of fortune**. How are we meant to believe her? But that's the thing I know we should believe her, I feel her, I can tell she's telling the truth, **or **that she believes what she's saying is the truth, **or **does she know I'm an empath and cast a spell that would make me think that she was telling the truth, **what if** this all some grand scheme to keep us busy when the **real Source** ascends the thrown of the underworld. I mean Cole was one the former Source's favorite assassin it would stand to reason that his own sister would also be favored? **Or **maybe she's using us to bring Cole back from wherever he is now?** Or** it could revenge keep us busy till she finds a way to murder us in our sleep? God what good is being an empath if **you can't tell one why or the other.**'_

Piper wasn't so quick to believe that Ellie was lying unlike her sisters she believed in prophesized children, _'well if you really think about it Wyatt is also a prophesized birth believed to be the strongest magical being but there was nothing saying that he was the only one** I mean** in a way it makes more sense I mean Leo is always going on and on about the balance. **It makes sense** that there would be a child that would **the exact opposite**. If Wyatt is meant to stabilize good why wouldn't Ben be meant to stabilize evil?'_

Piper then asked a question that had been just on the edge of her thoughts, "what exactly happened to Ben I may not knowmuch about demons but I do know that his temperature dropping like that is not normal for a human child. I know you blame yourself for what happened. But we need to know so we can help." Piper still had her hand to Ellie shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Ellie turned her eyes to the nephew, she brushed away his soft curly hair that was on his forehead and kissed him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Ellie's flashback:_

_"Don't worry Ellie the child lives. He seems to have inherited your Turner genes **dead isn't dead** for you is it?" Commented a wrinkled demon it was hard to see his eyes under the dropping layers skin._

_"Well doctor you've done your job. And you might want to remember that your life is in my hands. Like you said I'm a Turner I'm also the sister of Belthezor. I won't hesitate to kill you. And you know it the only reason you are still alive is because you are useful to me. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"I was only kidding Ellie you know that."_

_When the only thing Ellie did was raise her eyebrow the demonic doctor knew he had crossed a line in their fragile working relationship it you called it that. She had a habit of shimmering in and pulling his skin as tight as she could then would hold a fireball in front of face, he couldn't count the amount of times she had burned of his eyebrows today was no exception. He dreaded what he had to tell her next, he had a feeling that if he told her he would be leaving with a lot less then his eyebrows suppressing a shiver he nervously cleared his throat , "Ellie there is something that you must know, about the child."_

_"And what is that kind doctor?" Ellie said the whole time running her fingers through Ben's hair knowing that it would help calm him down._

_"You see…umm…the child is well…you may have been in time to save the child from certain death, however the child was still hurt…"_

_"**Hurt** what do you mean **hurt**"_

_"The spell she used was strong no being could live through that the fact that the boy has proves he is the one the prophesy speaks of…"_

_Ellie quickly interrupted the doctor by grabbing hold of his neck cutting off what he was about to say, and through clenched teeth said, "**I don't care about a prophesy**, what is **wrong **with my nephew?"_

_The demon was barely able to squeak out his reply, "the sorceress spell is strong the only way…the only way to break it is to find the child's mother…her blood…her blood it what will break it…until then the boy's health will worsen…he will start losing his body's heat and it won't be long before he joins his father in the after life."_

_When the demon said this Elliesaw red she threw him across the room where he crashed into a cabinet filled with veils, the doctor was soon covered in all sorts of different potions and magical ingredients. He cursed under his breath was it really his fault that the sorceress wanted her own son to become the Source of all evil and had cursed the child. **No it wasn't** and yet people always thought they had the right to take it out on him when he told them the truth of the situations **it wasn't fair**, everyone thought they had the right to bet him up when they wanted to. Actually that wasn't true Ellie had always been good to him she just didn't like it when she was told that a person she loved might die, I mean if it weren't for her he'd probable be dead a thousand times over. **But still** did she have to destroy his cabinet **all **his potions were in there. But when he looked at Ellieand sawthat she hadn't just demolished his cabinet but his living place was being systematically torn apart._

_"Ellie **stop** please **stop**…you know you can findhis mother how hard can it be? And you know I'm good with potions and medicines I might be able to come up with something that might slow the process down until you find the mother."_

_"I know where to find the mother Grmin it's not finding the mother that's hard. Any demon worth their salt knows where to find the mother. After all she only was the queen on the underworld, and a charmed one no less."_

_"This is the child." The shock in Grmin's voice was unmistakable, "but how?"_

_"Really Grmin wasn't you who justsaid dead doesn't mean dead to a Turner." Ellie smirked._

_"Dead and Turner are two words that never go together." This came from an obviously male voice._

_"So Grmin you've found a cure."_

_"As I told Ellie, William the only cure in the blood of the child's mother."_

_"**Damn it**!" Will shouted as he throw a fireball into the wall._

_"You Turner's may not stay dead but you sure know how to kill furniture." Complained Grmin _

_"**How the hell is that meant to work?** We go to their front door and say Hi! You don't know us but we are the brother and sister of your former brother-in-law you know the one that you vanquished **twice**. Oh… and by the way could we please speak to Phoebe because the child she was pregnant with the one she thought was vanquished is really alive but won't be unless we get a veil of her blood. I see that happening? Itell you whatI see happening is us joining C.J. in limbo." Was Will reaction to the news._

_"Really **William** must you be such a pessimist."_

_"Well **Elizabeth** what do you suggest we do? And what's with the William we've always called me Liam. Or have you forgotten when you were three you could only Liam because you said it was nicer than **Willeeam**." Will smiled at his younger sister remembering what it was like when they were kids._

_"Yeah and Cole hated his name saying it sounded to much like a source of heating. So you came up with C.J. because mom always wanted a son named James and not Coleridge. So he became C.J. you became Liam to me Will to C.J. and I was Ellie to C.J. and Bethy to you because you both thought Elizabeth was to big of a name for such a small girl."_

_Both brother sister shared wistful smile about how simple life had been for them then. Compared to having to deal with a dead brother, his orphaned child that was now dying unless they got a charmed one's help._

_"Liam you found C.J. right?"_

_"Yeah Bethy I did he's in limbo."_

_Ellie nodded her head distracteda plan started to form in her headit was dangerous, but it might just work._

_"Liam you're still a doctor right?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Well itwouldbe so interesting if the youngest charmed one was caught up in a tiny car accident she wouldn't be able to call her whitelighter I mean itwould not be a demon attack, hence making it personal gain, and the hansom doctor who takes care of her, happens to ask her out." Ellie raised her eyebrow at her brother in a challenging way._

_"And what good would that do you're not angry at me are you?"_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"Because it sounds like you want me dead."_

_Shaking her brown curls out of her face, "don't be silly Liam. I have a plan. What's the one the thing the charmed one never ignore?"_

_"An innocent." Both and Will and Grmin stated _

_"An **innocent and a premonition**. So let's say if Phoebe had a premonition about a woman being attacked by a demon they'd come charging to the rescue. And let's say that woman was me with Ben they would jump at the chance to help **especially **Piper with her young son always being in danger she would be the first to defend me. And Chris would also help convince them to help us."_

_"Talking about the whitelighter what is going on between you two. I don't get it. And I don't trust him, there something he's not telling us."_

_"I trust him that's what important **William**. I have my reasons. When has there been I time that I was wrong on who to trust."_

_"Never. So that's the plan then make them believe you and Ben are innocents so they are willing to help. But there's **one huge flaw** in your plan **you can't force premonitions**."_

_"When done right you can. Like I said Chris will help that will be his job. I'll charm an object that will make Phoebe see what we need her to see. Liam it's time you called in your debt with the Mudlocks tell them some lie on how I've angered you or something." Ellie said with a wave of the hand._

_"And you Grmin are going to make the potion needed to keep Ben alive till then."_

_"One small problem Ellie you and your brother destroyed everything."_

_"Not a problem" Ellie chanted a few words in Latin and waved her hand across the room and it was transformed back into what it was before her meltdown._

Now that Ellie was sitting in the charmed ones living-room she had to set the rest of her plan in action.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9: Plans Change

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter nine: Plans Change**

Ellie looked at the sisters each were in the places Chris told her they would take. Piper was sitting next to her, Paige was hovering over her older sister's head, and Phoebe was standing by the stairs to make a quick retreat if things got too much for her. Looking to Chris Ellie saw that he was using his telekinesis to place the charmed crystals were they need them. Making it impossible for the sisters to use their magic.

_'God I love temporary binding spells. Okay let's get this show on the road.'_

Ellie took a deep breath and began to hum, when she started out of the corner of her eye she saw that Paige was eyeing her closely, Ellie turned herhead towards Paigesparing her a condescending smirk before she moved her hands in a gesture similar to Piper's. In doing so she was able to freeze everyone in the room. They didn't know they were frozen until Ellie stood up and Piper's hand never moved from it was out stretched as if holding on to something. It had been holding on to something Ellie's shoulder.

_'What the Hell'_ was the one thought that went through all the sisters mind at the same time.

_'Freezing the sisters easy, getting Liam and Grmin hereon time before they are unfrozennot so much. Oh…Ellie you are an idiot you used your phone use it again.'_

The sisters couldn't believe it they were frozen.

_'I** knew it** we couldn't trust her I knew it. **I'm so** going to tell Chris and Piper **I told you so**. Who in there right mind let's **a demon** **and** its relative **spawn** into their house. Oh…I know who my ever **lovable** however **insane older sister**. Andnow the bitch from hell is going to kill us.' _Was Paige's silent rant, she hated the fact that they were now at the mercy of a demon, or was it that they were at the mercy of a demon who had made it very clear that she hated them, and not for the usual I'm a demon you're a witch let's try and I kill each other. But you vanquished my brother, and I would like you use your guts for shoe laces.

_'What's happened why can't I move? Oh…my God she froze us…how is that possible I mean only witches have the power to freeze. Oh god what if one of her powers is to absorb other people's powers I was sitting next to her, she said she can read people with skin to skin contact what if she was able to absorb my powers by my touching her. **God Piper you are such and idiot**. How could you trust a demon? You willing believed every line she sold you. And now…oh God…Wyatt…she's going to take Wyatt.' _Piper's heart beat was going a mile a minute she couldn't believe she had put her son in so much danger.

_'Why hadn't I called Leo to take him away or even Daryl? Instead I had let a demon into my house and that very same demon now has us frozen and at her mercy.'_

_'Oh…God here we go again. What is it with this family first Cole now his sister?'_ Phoebe tried to focus her energy to break the hold had on her but found that she couldn't.

But what the sisters discovered unlike Piper's power they could see and hear what Ellie was doing. They saw her get out her phone and dial a number when they heard the name of the person she addressed their heart beat shot up once again.

"Liam everything is ready…get Grmin." With that she flipped her phone shut.

_'Oh I don't like this now it's not just one demon but three. Not good, so not good.'_ If the sisters knew that they all had thought the same thing at the same time they might have been able to understands the reason behind Ellie's small smile.

Feeling that the sisters were too spread apart for the next part in the plan. Ellie waved her hand around the room moving them to the center of living-room the sisters now found themselves standing around the coffee table.

"I hope you don't mind the change in location? But you see for what you are about to help me with requires that you stand closer together."

_'You bitch!'_ thought Paige

"Really Paige is that any way to think of your elders?" Ellie asked in an amused tone of voice with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Just as the sisters were getting over the shock that not only had Ellie frozen them but she, and used telekinesis to move them, she was also able to read their thoughts.

_'This keeps getting better and better.'_ Paige was now really regretting that she hadn't put up a bigger fight from the get go. She had let her sisters and Chris sway her from her own beliefsand the end result saw defiantly not to her liking.

_''Ellie what the hell do you think you are doing? This isn't what we agreed to.''_ Chris thought he had always known that Ellie had the power to read mind and now was no exception.

_"What do you think we agreed to Chris? I said I'd help you and I am like the sisters you to are frozen meaning they'll never have reason not to trust you."_

_"This wasn't the plan you were going to get the sisters to scry for Ben's mom…I know that Ben's mom is Phoebe. But you were going to go about it differently. Remember get them to trust you first then drop the bomb. We talked about it for a long time remember."_

_"Yeah I remember. But plans change."_

_Chris's Flashback:_

_He'd been in the past a couple of months he still wasn't any closer to finding who turned Wyatt evil he was getting desperate. He needed help and he knew were to find it._

_Standing outside of an old Victorian house, the house looked much better then it did in the future, looking at the house he understood why Ellie never parted with the house. It was painted a bright white instead of dirty gray paint that was pealing off the old house's walls. The shutters as well as the door were painted a deep forest green. Looking at the future headquarters of the resistance Chris couldn't help shake his head. Ellie and Will were right the house had seen better days._

_Taking a deep breath Chris walked up to the door he didn't know what he was going to say to Ellie then he remembered he didn't have to all he had to do was shake her hand and she would know everything._

_Taking one more deep breath Chris knocked on the green door of 3232 Golden Lane._

_He waited for what seemed like an eternity stuffing his hands in his pockets in the hope that it curb the nerves thatdecided to play havoc with his stomach._

_Just as he was about to knock again, the door opened and there stood Ellie, with Ben standing right behind her. Perhaps a better description would be he was clinging to her leg. It was a shock to see Ellie look so different instead of her hair being tied back in a sever bun it hung lose down to her waist, instead of the dark blue jeans and long sleeved shirts was a tank top and a knee length spring skirt. Gone were her durable Doc. Martins, in their place where a pair of light weight flip-flops. Seeing her Chris couldn't helpfeel complete, seeing Ellie full of life was more shocking then seeing his mother and aunts alive and well. Gone was the battered and bruised soldier, in her place stood a beautiful, vibrant young woman._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Yeah… I'm Chris Perry I'm here concerning your brother Cole Turner." Chris extended his hand knowing she would take it. He knew that if he mentioned Cole she'd want to shake his hand to get a read on him._

_Just like he had expected Ellie shook his hand. When he saw her eyes close he knew she was being pulled into his past seeing the things that happened to him, would happen to him if she didn't help. When she finally opened her eyes they were unfocused, shaking her head she looked at Chris and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled a part, Ellie looked directly into his eyes and said, _

_"Thank-you for coming to be Christopher. Well it seems we've got yourself between a rock and a hard place. Come on in and will take about it."_

_It was on that day that they came up with the plan to help Wyatt. But when Ben had been attacked that changed all their plans. They had originally planed that Ellie would save the sisters from some demon or other. Gain the sisters trust then they would work Will into the equation possible as love interest for Paige she never got married in his time and was always in love with Will but never did anything about it because he was a demon and it went against her moral code, Chris always thought it was a matter of fear and self-righteousness, but plans changed Ben had been attacked by the sorceress making it soElliewouldhave toquickly revaluate everything. They had always planed on telling the sisters that Ben was both Phoebe's and Cole's son. But by then the sisters were meant to have fallen in love with little Benny that it wouldn't be a problem. _

_'God damn it why do plans have to change?' _Chris thought desperately

_"Because life would be easy ifthings stayed according to plan." _He heard Ellie say in his head.

"Well isn't this a lovely get together. Ellie I'm hurt you didn't invite me. Especially seeing as you've got the charmed ones all ripe and ready for the killing." Hissed a voice in the shadows.

When the sisters saw Ellie's posture stiffen and her eyes widen they knew who ever it was, was bad news.

Collectively they thought, _'we're screwed.'_

To Be Continued…..


	10. Chapter 10: Vanquish

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter ten: Vanquish **

The sisters couldn't see the demon that just spoke to Ellie but judging from her reaction they knew it couldn't be good.

_'No…no…it can't be both C.J. and William said that he was dead they killed him. Please God anyone but him.'_ Ellie silently prayed to anyone and everyone that it wasn't Aafareet.

"What's the matter Xernina not happy to see me?" mocked a deep cool voice, as he spoke it came out as a hiss almost as if he had a forked tongue.

The sisters saw Ellie start to pale, Paige's reaction was, _'Oh…God if big bad demon bitch is scared what the hell are we supposed to do. We're frozen. Sitting ducks that is what we are sitting, waiting for either one of them to kill us.'_

_'That's weird Cole was never afraid of anything and I would imagine his sister to be the same. This is so not good. Good she is terrified I felt it…Oh God what are we going to do?'_ Phoebe was frantic it wasn't bad enough she had to deal with her own fear of being helpless in the situation she now found her self in, she also had to deal with Ellie's fear of the new development.

_'Great just great this whole day has gone from bad to worse. And I'm frozen.'_ Piper was still in a state of resentment.

For Chris it was a different matter he had know Ellie most of his adult lifeseeing her afraid of anything or anyone was new to him._ 'For as long as I've known Ellie nothing has ever gotten that reaction from her, who the hell is this guy?'_

"You…You can't be…you're dead." It came out of Ellie as an uncertain whisper. But she knew the one thing she feared the most had come true when she heard his bone chilling chuckle.

Ellie remembered the time she first heard that laugh.

_Ellie's Flashback:_

_Ellie along with her brothers were celebrating her sixteenth birthday. Something not done in the underworld. But they would sneak away from the rest of the demons and find a secluded spot by themselves. Birthday celebrations were never anything big but it was a day that they would make sure they got together. That didn't mean there wouldn't be hell to pay when they got home. Being half human madethe small family property of the highest bidder. Half human or not their mother had come from one of the strongest demonic families in the world. They were rare and the other demons made sure that they knew it. Each wanting them for there own reasons._

_Ellie had snuck out that day to meet her brothers. Like every birthday after there mother had been vanquished the children would meet. But today was going to be different they didn't know it. They were just so happy to see each other._

_After many hugs and smiles Ellie and her brothers said good-bye that they would meet again in three months for William's birthday each needing toget back to where they lived before they got into trouble._

_If the brothers had known what would have happened to their baby sister that night they never would have left they would have done what they always promised they would do run away and immerge themselves in the human world._

_When she arrived back to the mansion. She looked at the monstrosity of a house and thanked her lucky stars that she was living in the part of the underworld that resembled the mortal world the most. This part being for the upper level demons. To make it easier for them to blend in if they were sent to do something for the Source on the surface. That was another thing only the Sources favored lived here. The Brotherhood of Thorn's leader Rynor with certain members of the brotherhood also had houses here. C.J. said that one day he would either be living life on the surface with her and Will or he would become a member of the brotherhood and own one of the houses. C.J. and Will unlike her both lived with members of the brotherhood. C.J. with the head of the brotherhood Rynor and Will with the second in command of the brotherhood. Both young men were being trained as assassins._

_Ellie shock her head and went into the mansion of the Sources councilor Malevant. It was strange he very rarely stayed at the mansion preferring to live on some other plan away from all the beings of the underworld. Yet he insisted he have someone to stay at the mansion and take care of it. On the day the Turner children were being sold he had picked her. When she asked him why he simple said,_

_"I see great things to come from you." It from then on he insisted she study and learn how to use her powers. But all this hadn't come for free there were many who would try to sway Malevant to give her up. One of these demons was Aafareet. But for the past sixteen years all his attempts had been futile. Until today it was on this day that he had killed a coven of witches that were trying to find away to vanquish the Source. And as payment was givng what ever he desired. Ellie being it._

_When Ellie walked into the mansion she saw that Malevant was also home, seeing this she curtsied and said, "Welcome home, Lord Malevant."_

_"He's no longer your lord sweets, I am." Said the hissing voice. Ellie's heart stopped she couldn't believe it. Malevant had sold her, to Aafareet. Everyone knew what he did to half humans. Let alone half human females. And Malevant had always said he'd protect her. 'How could he do this to me?'_

_At 6'9Aafareet towered over Ellie's small frame. Grabbing hold of her arm Aafareet pulled Ellie to him his forked tongue tasted the air around her. Dipping down he licked up her throat and face._

_"I'm going to have fun with you precious." Aafareet then shimmered both himself and Ellie to his home._

_The first hours were the worst for Ellie he tore into her skin over and over again. Whipping her, cutting her, anything as he said,_

_"I wish to mar that white skin of yours precious, make it my piece of art all lovely black, blue, purple, and red. Iwant to hear you scream." He chuckled in her ear, and Ellie couldn't suppress the shiver that went down her spin. This didn't bode well for her. Things were going to get worse. _

_He kept her in that room for days hands tied together, arms stretched above her head, on her knees. The hard floor caused the pain to become almost unbearable. Her dress was torn stained red with her own blood. Around her on the floor the shorn locks, her hair now was shorter than both her brothers. Her entire face was black and blue; she couldn't see anything both her eyes had swollen shut. Part of her was glad then she didn't have to see all the demons that came in and out wanting to see the offspring of Calistzorninna degraded and a thing for all those to do with as they saw fit._

_Days, weeks, started to blur Ellie no longerknew howlong she had been here in the stone room that Aafareet had put her in there were no windows, no furniture, only a door and the rope that held Ellie arms above her head. She had tried to use her powers but very quickly learnt that they only worked against her, on the first day when she tried to shimmer out she found out that only served as a form of torture instead of feeling herself being moved from one place to another, she felt as if she was being torn apart from all different directions._

_One day she didn't know when she heard mumbling, "Aafareet always is calling me to clean his messes. Look what he's done to the poor mutt. All nasty black and blue. She was such a beautiful mutt."_

_"I…I… am not a mutt." Came Ellie's protest is was barely a whisper Aafareet only ever feed her enough to keep her alive._

_"Yes you are. Half human and half demon. Equals mutt. Don't worry mutt I'll clean you up. My name's Grmin." _

_"Grmin…Grmin…the doctor? Why?"_

_"Oh…that's simple Rynor's pet has becomethe warrior of fortune and Rynor wants to make a gift of you to Belthezor."_

_That had been the end of her time with Aafareet. She knew that Belthezor was C.J. she was going to be free. But if he had become Belthezor and was a recognized assassin, not only that but had been recognized as the warrior of fortuneto Rynor that meant she had being living here for, ''two years, two…''_

Now in the Halliwell living-room nearly a hundred years later that laugh had the same effect on her.

"What did you think precious that you could kill my mate and I wouldn't come for my revenge and the add bonus you've got the charmed ones frozen ripe for the killing?" spat out Aafareet.

The sisters were able to get there first true look at the demon that invoked such fear in the sister of Belthezor.

He was close to seven feet tall, dressed in black around his neck hung a medallion with what looked like an eye imprinted on it. From his jaw all the way into his hair were black scales, his eyes were a sold black. Both sets of hands had long sharp claw like nails.

Slowly he stalked up to the sisters, he stood directly behind Phoebe, both Piper and Paige saw that he did indeed have a forked tongue. He tasted the air as he done with Ellie; he then bent down and liked her neck.

_'Oh...gross he just licked her neck.'_ It seems that all the Halliwell's were thinking the same thing.

_'Did he just lick my neck?Oh...gross.'_

"She tastes delicious Ellie no wonder your brother feel for her. I'll bet she'll look as pretty as you did after I'm through with her. Who knows I might do to her what I did to you. Just let anyone have their fun…they sure would pay at a chance to taste what caused the mighty Belthezor to become a traitor. Maybe after I'm done you two will become close friends…having living through the same thing…only Belthezor won't be there to save you seedling you made sure of that." He finished with a smirking at Paige.

"_Never_…never…never... **NEVER!**" Ellie said first as a whisper then louder and louder until she yelled it.

Using all that pent up rage and hate Ellie directed an energy ball towards Aafareet.

"Ellie that is not how you treat your master." Aafareet directed an energy bolt towards her. Ellie deflected the energy bolt sending it hurling towards the grandfather clock.

_'Oh…not again do they have any idea how much that coast to get fixed?'_

"You wish you had been my master Aafareet hasn't that always been your problem? You always had to have what Malevant had. Poor Aafareet always second best. You never could quit measure up could you?"

Ellie didn't know where she got the nerve to antagonize Aafareet like this. Maybe it had been the comment about Cole being dead or maybe it was the fact that he was taunting her with a memory she tried to forget. Either way it felt good.

_"Ouch Ell? I thought woman always said size didn't matter." Chris thought._

_"Oh…Chris that's what we say but we all know that size really gets to men the whole I'm a macho man thing. Now if you don't mind I have a demon to vanquish."_

Ellie started rapidly firing energy balls towards Aafareet to no avail. He kept on moving out of there way. When Ellie saw that Aafareet was getting to the bassinet that held Wyatt the same bassinet she had put Ben next to she knew she had to change her plan to attack.

She simmered to the children putting herself between Aafareet and the children Wyatt had activated his protective shield the moment the first energy ball had been fired. He was now wailing away trying to get his mother's attention. Ben unlike Wyatt was to weak to activate his own shield need to be protected. Ellie prayed to any God that was willing to listen that what she was about to do would work.

_'All children are innocent. Do it Ellie.'_ Gesturing with her hand Ellie shimmered Ben into the bassinet with Wyatt. He now was under Wyatt's protective shield. As soon as Ben was in with Wyatt his cries started to die down but his shield remained up.

_'So you weren't crying for your mom you were crying for Ben?' _Ellie thought.

"How sweet the brats will die together." Hissed Aafareet.

"No you will." Came from a deep gravely voice.

"Liam" Ellie let out his name with a sigh.

William stood before his sister in his demonic form. Much like his brother's the only difference being in the shape of the black marking.

"Well isn't this nice, Chaoslist, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah if I remember correctly I vanquished your sorry ass."

"Well you of all families should know dead doesn't always mean dead."

"This time for you it will. Sis." Will nodded his head to Ellie telepathically telling her what to do.

"Hey! Aafareet did you ever wonder why no one went up against the charmed ones and live to talk about it?"

Aafareet turned to Ellie and gave her a questioning look.

"Something tells me he's about to find out." Paige said.

"Piper" Phoebe said.

"On it" gesturing with her hands she froze Aafareet and every demon in the room.

"You'll need a power of three spell if you plan on vanquishing him." Said Ellie

"What…what…how…my power works on everyone but by sisters."

"Well obviously not everyone. Any how didn't you think it was weird this afternoon when you came to save me, and what didn't happen?" Ellie said with a raised eyebrow.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long Liam. I see that you forget to bring Grmin."

"I didn't I just felt you and Ben and thought better of coming to help. We can getGrmin any time we need him. Lower demon and all." Will said with a wave of the hand.

"Okay that looks weird on a demon it's to human like." Said Paige. This got her an eye role from both Ellie and Will.

"Just vanquish Aafareet then will save Ben and will be out of your hair. Deal." Ellie said looking to the sisters.

"Yeah right so you can double cross us again." Snorted Paige

"Later will take care of everything later. Right now there's a demon that needs a vanquish." Chris cut in. Thinking it would be best for all those involved that somethings remain unsaid.

"Uh…you the one that froze Aafareet how long to you think he'll stay frozen?" Will asked looking to Piper.

"Not long, he seems very strong. And the name in Piper."

"Okay,B...**Ellie** I think we should reinforce her power."

"Yeah…do you want to the spell or crystals?"

"Spell so we can easily remove it for the vanquish, crystals are harder."

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

Ellie formed an energy ball in her hand. Will formed a fireball in his hand. They merged the to magical balls and started to chant.

**_"Magic used once, twice as strong. Bind this power, till answers we find. Twice as strong magic once used."_**

They then shot the joint magical ball towards Aafareet. The ball instead of blowing him up went into him. Allowing itself to absorbed.

"Well that will keep until you find a way to vanquish him." Will said to the sisters.

Turning away he walked up to the bassinet where he saw the two children. Wyatt was still fussing, and Ben wasn't much better. Leaning over he picked up Ben which caused Wyatt to let out a ear piercing wail.

"Okay buddy I get it you want to be picked up to." Will said to Wyatt still in demonic form. Gently shifting his nephew into one arm he leaned down to pick up Wyatt with the other and said, "my aren't you a big boy."

The sisters couldn't believe it not only had Wyatt protected Ben with his shield he had let an obvious demon pick him up, without ever activating his protective shield.

"Put my son down." Piper said through gritted teeth.

"Wyatt baby come to auntie Phe?" Phoebe tried to encourage Wyatt to orb to her.

"Hey buddy why don't you go to mommy?" said Will trying also to get Wyatt to orb away from him the last thing he needed was for the charmed ones to think he was going to hurt their baby.

All this got was a giggle from Wyatt, who put his hand on Will's face and said, "Goo, goo."

"Please tell me Wyatt isn't saying that a demon is good." Came Paige. "He must be traumatized."

"Liam hand Wyatt over to his mother. And the rest of you start working on that vanquish the sooner Aafareet is out of the way the sooner we will be too. I'll start working on the vanquish potion. All your herbs and stuff are in the kitchen right?" Ellie asked looking at Piper.

"Yeah. I'll come with you." With Wyatt on her hip Piper went with Ellie into the kitchen to start working on the vanquish.

"What are we going to do with you?" Paige asked Will in a distasteful tone almost as if talking to him left a bad taste in her mouth.

"**What do you mean what are we going to do with you?** I'm just going to sit here and take care of my nephew while **you and your sister** work on the vanquishing spell. And **Piper** and B…**my sister** will work on the vanquishing spell. And if you feel you can't trust me leave the whitelighter here he'll keep an eye on me. Plus someone needs to stay here and makes sure that Aafareet doesn't start moving again. Both Cole and I had sent him with what we thought was a won way ticket to hell hopefully with your help he'll stay there this time around."

"Listen you girls need to work on the vanquish. Don't worry I'll watch over him." Chris tried to reassure the sisters.

Reluctantly the sisters nodded their heads and went up to the attic to see if they could find a vanquish or if they had to right one for themselves.

This left Chris, Will and Ben by themselves. Will turned to Chris and said, "Wanna see what's on T.V.?

"Sure." After sitting for a few minutes in front of the T.V. Wyatt orbed to Chris and the four boys sat down watching T.V. waiting for the girls to finish.

About three hours everything was ready. It was funny that the same demon that really demolished the living-room. Only took five minutes to vanquish.

"Oh…no this is going to be one hell of a clean up." Piper moaned. As soon as she finished saying this she saw that everything went back to how it was before both of the powerful demons decide tostart WW III in the living-room.

"One of the perks of being half demon. No such thing as an anti-personal gain clause." Ellie said with a shrug to her shoulders.

"Listen I was telling the truth before I froze you guys. I'd understand if you didn't want to help but…"

Ellie's attempt to plea for nephew was cut short by the sound of orbing. Just then Leo materialized and said, "Piper, there's something you need to there's a powerful demon he just…"

The rest of Leo sentence was cut short when he looked at Ellie. He couldn't believe it.

"Mom?"

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11 : Unsaid truths

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Eleven: Unsaid truths.**

_'No it can't be…my mom is dead has been for a good seventy-five years ago. God it can't be.'_

"Oh…God Leonardo." Ellie said putting her hand to her mouth. Shaking her head she began to sway, the room and the people in it started to spin it was then Ellie hit the floor with a thud.

Just as Ellie hit the floor Cole materialized into the room having spent what felt like days sorting through his feelings, seeing Ellie fit the floor surprised him for more than one reason.

_'Well I guess I wasn't gone as long as I thought. Wait a minute did Ellie just faint my Ellie? Elizabeth Grace Turner also known in the underworld as Xernina the only demon to have lived through two years of Aafareet's torture?'_

_"Hey whitelighter what happened to my sister? And why aren't you healing her?" Cole asked Chris in both an irritated and worried tone of voice._

Chris turned his head in Cole's direction and said, "She fainted."

"Yeah there's nothing a whitelighter can do. Not after the shock she got." Will also said looking in his brother's direction.

Smirking he turned to the sisters and said, "God…I would love to see Cole reaction to Ellie fainting He'd probably say something like _'Hey whitelighter what happened to my sister? And why aren't you healing her?'_ "

Will chuckles when he sees his brother's fuming face. He knew it wasn't right with his brother being in limbo and not being able to retaliate the way he normally would.

_'LikeI want a fireball chasing my ass. No thank-you.'_

"Who cares about Cole? Leo thinks that this demon is his mom what have you done?" Paige accused Will.

_'They've got to be behind into way is demonic hell bitch Leo's mom. God what do they take us for idiots? We may have not done anything to her before but we will now…no way is she Leo's mom he has to be a shape-shifter or something that's the only way. And I'll prove it all I have to do is get Piper to blow him up.' _Paige nodded her head triumphantly.

"See Benny boy that is what they mean by the village idiot see how she thinks she got a good idea so she's nodding her head up and down."

Will whispered into his nephew's ear how for the first time in the past week or so was showing signs of alertness.

Ben gave his uncle a funny look and said, "Why did Auntie Ellie fall down?"

"Well champ she just saw her baby boy and he's all grown up."

_"Well what the hell do you mean Ellie just saw her son? I thought he was dead? What the hell kind of family is this?" Cole yelled at his younger brother he couldn't believe it not only had he found out that the sister he had thought dead for the past seventy-five years was I live, along with a brother that he had lost some fifty years back but by the looks and sound of it he had two nephews._

_'I can't believe it for the past fifty years I never had anyone. Then there was Phoebe and the moment I have my family back I can't be with them.'_

_"ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY? ARE LOOKING DOWN AND LUAGHING PRUE? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE THE MIGHTY BELTHEZOR BROUGHT DOWN TO HIS KNEES! WELL I TELL YOU SOMETHING. YOU DID THAT THE DAY YOU LET AAFAREET TAKE ELLIE! IT'S YOUR FAULT I DID WHAT I DID I NEVER WANTED IT…never." Cole's demand was yelled to the ceiling of the Halliwell mansion._

Both Will and Chris grimaced at of Cole's rant. He wasn't the only one Ben also heard Cole and as a result tried to crawls his way into his uncle.

Leo looked at the woman who had passed out in living-room and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He couldn't be quit sure but if this woman was his mother, but she looked too much like her not to be.

_'Where you or weren't you the one to say mom and out load no less. Mom used to always say be careful what you say you may regret it later. And her you go and put your foot in your mouth.'_

Leo carefully picked up Ellie and moved her to the couch. Laying her down carefully Leo brush away the hair from her face.

_Leo's Flashback:_

_Leo was six years old and he was standing outside his parents bedroom his mother was brushing her hair, she sat in front of the vanity. His mother had the prettiest hair, plus she made the best cookies in the whole wide world. _

_"Leonardo why are you standing out side little man come in?" His mother said waving her hand at him to come and sit beside her on the small bench like stool. Moving over he sat down next to his mother. _

_Sitting down next to her she kissed his forehead and hugged him her long dark hair falling to the side and brushing against his arm._

_"I'm sorry you had to be punished Leo." She said as she brushed away the dried tears on his face._

_"You understand don't you sweetie?" Her pale blue eyes locked with his own blue eyes. He had always loved the fact that they both had blue eyes. Unlike his father who had green. He liked blue like his uncle Williamand his mother told him of another unlike he never meet uncle C.J.she would tell him that he was so much like him only not as flashy, but that inside they both had the same strength.He loved itwhen she told him stories about his uncles he wanted to be like them.Brave andstrong.He didn't know why but he knew he loved his mother and uncle more than his father. He did love his father but he didn't know why but he loved his mom more.No matter how nice or good his father was to him itwas always mom first.It was like they had a special link. When hetold his mom about it she would laugh and smile, _

_"Magic Leonardo…magic." She would wink at him then come up to him pick him up and hug him._

Leo looked down at the woman who had only fainted just moments ago. And wondered _'is that what she meant by magic? I know it's silly how could she possibly be my mom but it has to be. Her reaction alone should be proof enough. And God help me but she looks so much like her.'_

Only it wasn't for one charmed sister, Paige was positive that this saw just another ploy to keep their attention from the real plan.

Getting her sisters attention she pulled them over to the side, whispering so no one would hear them,

"Guys I don't trust them. And I don't think Leo is Leo."

"What would make you say that?" both Piper and Paige asked

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that he's calling demon bitch mom. He has to be a shape shifter or something."

_"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Please tell me that after I died Paige developed a sense of humor. A very bad and terrible weak one but a sense of humor none the less." _

Cole turned pleading eyes to Chris, Chris raised an eyebrow and asked Will and said,

"Do you think it's possible that that was a joke?"

"Oh…come on everyone knows that a world without Cole in it loses all humor and joie de vive." Will said with an add eye role.

The sisters gave Chris and Will funny looks, not understanding what was going on. Chris shrugged his shoulders and tried his best to look like the half-angle he was. Will just leveled the sister with a look and said,

"Your house is filled with ghost." As an answer . Turning to look to Leo he said,

"**Hey** haven't you ever heard of **smelling salts** what kind of _**I used to be a doctor whitelighter**_ **are you?"**

Leo looked up in shock at the red demon, very few people knew he had been a doctor before be coming a whitelighter in fact the ones who knew were probably not very likely to tell a demon.

Ben was focusing his bright blue eyes on Leo and said,

"Hi! I'm Ben I'm twee yeaws old." He held out his hands showing three fingers out to try and get his point across better.

"Not quite three Benny." Will corrected

"Close enough," the young boy protested. "It's not faiwer why do I got to be little Leo is big why am I small?"

Will laughed and kissed the boy on the forehead. Which looked very strange to the sisters seeing a demon kiss a baby.

"Because you are."

Will then moved to where his sister was on the couch as soon as he moved Leo stepped away. Will just rolled his eyes at the speed the whitelighter took to be a far away from him as possible. He could easily remember a time when getting his nephew to live him alone was impossible.

Trying to lean down to check on his sister while holding on to a wriggling child turned out not to work with Will. He was also trying not to cut both his sister and nephew with his demonic long nails. Shaking his head he stood up once more, focusing on Phoebe he said,

"Phoebe would please hold Ben for a second."

Will had an idea what might happen if Phoebe held him. Both he and Bethy had discussed it at length that instead of trying to gain the sisters trust just let Phoebe hold her son and she might get a premonition.

_'Might being the operative word there William, unlike the Seer she only sees what **they** want her to see.'_

"How do you know my name?"

"**Please** sure we may not have had any contact to our brother when you guys meet but that doesn't mean that we didn't keep our ear to the ground and know what he was up to."

Phoebe hesitantly came forward and took Ben from his uncle when she did just as thought by the brother and sister thought could be possible Phoebe was hit by a premonition.

_Phoebe's Premonition:_

_She was in a part of the underworld she saw Ellie and Will in his demonic form Next to them stood a lose skinned demon, layers upon layers of skin one on top of each other. The three stood around a frozen person, that frozen person was none other than the Seer. Phoebe could see that her stomach was round and big, she knew this must be after she had stolen her child away from her. She could also that she was seeing the beginnings of a spell candles were alight around her, she also noticed that the Seer was standing in a pentagram.Ellie and Will began tochant she couldn't hear them thenthere was then a burst of light leaving the Seers body and going into Ellie's._

When Phoebe looked at Ben she couldn't believe it. _'He's my son. Mine and Cole's son.'_

"So I see you figured it out." Crocked a voice.

Phoebe turned to Ellie who had just come too.

_"What figured what out? Ellie what's going on?" _Cole by now knew that both his siblings could hear him he was going to make the most out of it.

"So Phoebe how does it feel seeing the son you thought was dead?"

"SON!" Cried out all the people in the manor, all save Chris.

To Be Continued……


	12. Chapter 12: Ben

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Twelve: Ben **

"Phoebe what does she mean **son**?" Paige asked

_'Please tell me it's not what I think it means?** Please God **tell me it's not Cole's.'_

Piper and Leo were both wearing the same expression of shock, mouths open and eyes wide, they couldn't believe it.

"I need to sit down."

Piper said moving on shaky legs to sit down on the same couch that Ellie was still partially laying down on. Ellie seeing Piper coming to sit down moved her legs off the couch and put them on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked the sisters and Leo looked at her as if she was insane not because of the question but because she was addressing it to an empty spot opposite her.

Cole looked at his sister as if she was crazy,

_"I don't know Ellie **do I look okay?**...How is it even possible they vanquished the Seer and she was carrying the baby... I know because Phoebe told me." _

Cole shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He turned his head and saw his son in the arms of the woman he loved. He couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love, the feelings of love and awe were quickly squelched when he remembered where he was and that there was no way for him to be with them. His vision clouded with tears all he ever wanted out of his life with his entire heart and battered soul was before him, and yetit was denied to him. He squeezed his eyes tight trying to fight away the building tears that were trying to find their escape.

"I'm sorry…" came his sister quit reply

_"It's not your fault El it's mine I should've let her go when she asked…and maybe…just maybe I would be here." _

Cole smiled at his sister it was a tight and forced, but the love he felt for his sister was plan for her to see.

"Oh God…I…God I'm sorry…I should have been there for you…I'm so sorry…it's all my fault I should have tried harder…I…I…" Ellie's words came out in a chocked sob.

Cole went to move to hold his sister and tryto reassure her that it wasn't her fault, but remembering he couldn't stopped him from moving any closer. Will had already moved to his sister and was now hugging her, rocking her back and forth.

"There…there…baby girl it's not your fault."

This became his mantra until he felt his baby sister start to clam down.

The sisters were starting to think that the surprises the night had to offer would keep on coming. When they saw the red demon slowly try to comfort his sister, brushing the hair away from her face very carefully almost as if the woman in his arms was made of the finest glass breakable by any sudden movement.

Will cupped his sisters face and said, "El sweetie you know Cole would never blame you for anything. Right sweetie. You were his special girl, his only girl. Just like you're my special girl. I won't say only girl because the waythings are starting look up for me."

Thesmile he showed her was discontenting to the sisters and whitelighters it was strange to see a demon smile, showing off sharp pointy teeth. When Ellie nodded her head, Will then began to wipe away the remaining tears on her face. He kissed he forehead and said,

"Do you think they'll be willing to help us with Ben now?"

Ellie chuckled at that and said, "There is a high probability."

"Yeah, well that remains to be **seen**." Paige said resenting that two demons assuming they would do anything to help them

_'Who do they think they are? Who do they think we are? And like I'd want to help **Cole's kid**.'_

"What do you mean **it remains to be seen**?" Will said standing up to his full height, towering over Paige. His hands were fisted and by his side as if that would hold him back from pummeling her.

"Are you honestly telling me you would let **your nephew** die? To do what? **Spite my brother**? Last I checked my brother is dead **thanks to your vanquish**. So what is this…I hated his father so I'll take it out on him, **your own flesh and blood."**

Will stooped down so that his face was level with Paige's and said,

"Do you really wonder why you were the one picked as the target?"

Piper quickly intervened fearing the break-out of a major fight and already feeling the beginning signs of a head-ache quickly intervened,

"What I want to know is how it is possible? I mean you did vanquish the Seer and the child she was carrying. We, didn't we?" Piper asked looking at both Ellie and Will.

"Well you did and you didn't" Will replied.

"What do you mean we did and we didn't? We either vanquished heralong with the spawn she was carrying." Paige stated

"Paige!" Piper cried out to her sister

"**He's not spawn!**" yelled Ellie, Will, Cole, and Phoebe. Even if Cole's opinion was only heard by his brother, sister and Chris.

Phoebe couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her sister's mouth,

_'How can she call him spawn look at him he's adorable. He has his father's eyes.'_ The pang of lose she felt was something she hadn't linked with Cole in quite sometime.

_'He'll never get to see his son…and Ben will never see his father…he even looks like him.'_

"Listen will explain everything but it has to be the short version…Liam go get Grmin and I'll…I'll tell them what I can till you guys get here."

"Are sure you're going to be okay by yourself with pissed off charmed ones?"

"I've handle worse. Plus I don't see my son and daughter-in-law vanquishing me."

_"Well I didn't see my wife vanquishing me and we know how that turned out."_

"Okay but only the short version." Will said pointing his finger at his sister as a form of order. And with that he shimmered out.

"I think it would be in your best interest if you start explaining." Paige said

Ellie just rolled her eyes and put her hands up to Paige successfully freezing her, yet again.

"Hey!" Piper yelled

"What I won't to say this once **without interruption**, the only way to get that is if I make it so **she** can't interrupt me. Do you have a better idea?"

"I personally I think it's the only way to get Paige to shut-up." Chris said.

Both Leo and Cole smiled at the statement having had found it hard to shut her up.

Piper glared at Chris and Leo for the obvious show of unity between both whitelighters.

_'However I would be lying if I didn't say it would make hearing Ellie out easier. God knows there have been times I wished I could use my power on my sisters.'_

Ellie looked at Phoebe holding Ben and couldn't help but smile; this is what she had always wanted for nephew. And even for Phoebe, sureshe hated her for not working hard enough to try and save her relationship with Cole, but at the same time she could understand her fear, anger, and hate knowing that pain can blind a person from the truth. She herself had done the same thing.

Ellie took a deep breath,

"The short version is rather simple and I'll get it across in points for some people who won't understand **Paige**. **One**, the potion that Phoebe was drinking never affected Ben, if she turned evil was because she was the one drinking it putting into her system.** Two**, you did vanquish the Seer and a demonic spawn. **Three**, it wasn't Ben because Liam and I, with the help of a family friend Grmin did the magical version of a baby swap."

"What do you mean baby swap?" asked Leo

"Simply put we removed Ben magically from the Seer's womb to mine."

_'Oh…that's sooo gross.' _Paige couldn't help the sick feeling she got in her stomach.

_'How can they all just sit there and act like a sister being pregnant with her brother's kid happens everyday.'_

"So Ben is your son?" Leo and Piper said.

"Don't be silly **Leonardo**." Leo looked down at the ground if he doubted before he now couldn't only one person ever talked to him like that and that was his mother.

"Sorry." He said in a little boy voice.

_'This is ridiculous I'm **sixty** something years old and yet I feel like **I'm ten** years old in front of her.'_

"Ben is my nephew he is **Cole** **and** **Phoebe's son**, I merely was a surrogate." Ellie said shrugging her shoulders.

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe quietly asked noticing his drop in temperature.

"Why? what's wrong?"

Worry tainting Ellie's voice she moved off the couch and moved to wherePhoebewas sitting in one if the chairs in front the coffee table.

_"Ellie what's wrong?"_

Cole asked catching the obvious worry in her tone; he knew his sister very little got obvious worry from her.

Ellie put her hand to her nephew's forehead and cursed under her breath.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my son?" Phoebe asked surprised by the easy the word son had rolled off her tongue.

"The bitch of a sorceress, that's what, happened she tried to kill Ben but let's say his protective shield got to where it back fired causing him to lose body heat systematically, Grmin was able tohelp slow it down, but the only thing to cure himis his mother's blood. That is why we came here."

"You came here to kill Phoebe." Piper accused her.

"**No**…I came here for a little bit of her blood…you know what a person would normally give to the blood bank."

"Ellie I thought we agreed the short version."

"**It was short**. I see you got Grmin here this time. Grmin you've got everything ready to make the potion."

"Yes, Elizabeth, you won't say good-bye to your nephew unlike his father. It was a shame he couldn't see his son the boy is so like him."

Grmin came up to where Phoebe was standing and smiled at Ben the layers of his skin folding on top of each other.

"Hey! Benjamin. How you feeling today buddy?"

"Gweat! Gwmin did you meet mommy?"

"No I didn't." Turning his shaggy head to Phoebe the demon said, "Hi Ben's mom."

The little boy then started gesturing to Grmin to come closer, when Grmin had gotten as close as Ben wanted him he whispered rather loudly to the demon thinking that no one else would hear.

"She pwetty, just like the pwincess Auntie Ellie tells stowies about."

Piper couldn't help but feel slightly vindicated by this statement, what it did was prove to her that she hadn't been mistaken in trusting that the child was innocent.

Grmin once again smiled at the boy and rubbed his head, most to the top of Ben's head disappearing under the action.

He then turned to Phoebe and said,

"You wouldn't mind giving us some of your blood to the save the boy?"

Phoebe shock her head as a no. The only objection came from the sisters' former whitelighter,

"Only if I get to draw the blood I don't want anything happening to Phoebe."

Grmin just shrugged his shoulders and moved to an old and warn out tattered leather doctor's bag.

He started taking out all sorts of herbs and magical ingredients, until he stopped and started rummaging through the bag, turning a slightly pink face to the sisters which in itself was amazing considering his blue coloring.

"You wouldn't have on you a blessed prepping bowl?"

"Actually we would." Piper said

"We do…when did we get one?" Phoebe asked having never know of one being in the house.

"It was a wedding gift."

With that said Piper left to go into the kitchen to get the gift Cole had given her. And thinking,

_'Well Cole it's seems your gift is saving someone else yet again…your son.'_

When she hand the bowl over to Grmin she couldn't but help and notice the looks both Will and Ellie exchanged. She knew that must know that it was from Cole.

Grmin quickly began to mix the ingredients from different veils. He then turned to Leo and said,

"The blood."

After Leo drew Phoebe's blood he hand it over Grmin, who in turn hand it over to Ellie.

Ellietook the blood and began to chant, yet again in a language the sisters didn't know and couldn't decipher. Shortly after her chant began to pick up speed Will joined her. When they were finished they handed it back to Grmin who began to mix the blood with the things in the bowl.

Grmin then hand the bowl over to Ellie and said,

"You're his aunt, I may be a doctor but I don't like dealing in blood. And if someone has to get him to ingest blood, better **you** then **me**."

Ellie rolled her eyes at him then turned to her brother, who put his hands up and said,

"Hay I his favorite uncle and I wanna stay that way. Plus you had a kid you know how to take care of them better then I would."

"Wimps."

Ellie excepting the fact that she wouldn't get any help went over by Phoebe and Ben and knelt down by her nephew and former sister-in-law.

"Hey champ, listen you're gonna have to drink your medicine. I know it's yuckie, but if you drink it all, I'll make you your favorite cookie, kay?"

"I don't wannaaaaaaa."

"I know, but you wanna get better don't you?"

Ben pouted and nodded his head crossing his arms over his chest. The almost three year old excepted his fate of having to drink yuckie medicine and shimmered into his aunt's lap.

After he drank all the content of the bowl. The little boy passed out.

"What happened?"

To Be Continued…..


	13. Chapter 13: More questions

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Thirteen: More questions **

"What's wrong was happened? Why did he pass out?" Phoebe asked worry evident in her words and posture.

"Nothing is the matter with the boy."

Grmin said in an annoyed tone, he had never liked humans their skin was to tight, and he liked witches even less. And here he was in a room filled with tight skinned witches. Sure he was friends with the Turners but that was different they were demons. And had saved his loose hanging skin more time then he cared to count.

"If he's okay then why did he pass out?"

Piper asked in an ecqually annoyed tone.

"Because the child needs his rest. I put a mild sedative in with the potion this way it will less painful for the boy."

Grmin said this as if it was most obvious thing in the world. Turning his attention to Ellie who was now carefully shifting Ben in her arms he asked,

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah you can go thank-you."

Grmin squirmed uncomfortably he wasn't accustomed to gratitude; he was more accustomed to escaping with his skin in tact.

"Come on Grmin I'll give you a ride back to the underworld on the shimmer express."

Will then turned his attention to his sister and nephew; walking over to them he kissed the top of his baby sister's head, and gently touched his nephew's forehead. Once more the sisters were shocked by the gentleness the red demon showed.

"El I've got to go"

"Okay" she said nodding her head.

"Ya know maybe I could call in and tell them I won't be coming in tomorrow."

"No…no you said you'd go in and you should."

"Kay, I'll call you to tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too."

Standing up again Will gestured for Grmin to come stand next to him. When the blue loose skinned demon came up next to him, Will casually draped his arm over his shoulders.

"Oh…and sis, save me some of those cookies. You ready Grmin."

"Yeah I'm ready"

"Well then…come on Grmin you've got to say it."

Grmin mumbled irritably under his breath and with an exasperated sigh said,

"Beam me up Scotty."

With that they shimmered out. Both Ellie and Cole shock their head at there brother's antics.

_'Well it's nice to see some things don't change.'_

Cole couldn't help the smile that spread across his face

_'Will always had a thing for making everything he did more fun. It's amazing he got through medical school.'_

Cole turned his attention to his sister and son.

_'Son…I have a son.'_ Stepping closer to his son and sister Cole crouched down to get a better look at Ben.

Seeing his son he couldn't help but feel over powering amount of love and protectiveness come over him. His son was alive and God help him he was going to stay that way he didn't care what he had to do. His son would have the best life he could give him. His son was not destined to live a life of evil. His son was going to have the life that was taken away from him.

_'He's not going to be pulled into that life. He'll get the life he deservers the life I fought for and maybe… just maybe it will work out for him. Hell if Ellie's kid can be a whitelighter why the hell not can't mine. Hey…wait a minute how the hell is Ellie's kid a whitelighter? I mean if he's her kid my nephew he's part demon. And there is no way the Elders would make a third part demon a whitelighter and the whitelighter of the charmed one's no less. God I can't believe that saintly Leo is my nephew…you guys up there sure do have a sense of humor. A very dry one but a sense of humors none the less.' _

Looking at his sister who he knew could see hear him; it was a small blessing in his lonely isolated existence. Wasn't that the reason he came to the manor to be close to something anything.

_"Ellie…Ellie."_

When Ellie didn't look up at him he knew he had to pull the older brother routine.

_"Elizabeth Grace Turner! You have some serious explaining to do young lady!"_

Ellie looked up at her brother and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Chris having seen and heard the exchange couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. It was a funny thing to see that Cole had always treated his grandmother the same.

_'Well Chris this time things are going to be different. It has to be the prophesy of Elthalath it never came to pass not unusual with prophesies but enough of it had that it's what threw the world and destiny off kilter.'_

"What's so funny?" Piper asked.

Ellie shock her head and trying to catch her breath said, "Nothing just Cole being Cole."

"Cole?" When Ellie just waved her off Piper knew she wouldn't get the answers out of her. She then turned to look at Paige hoping she might get some support out of her younger sister to demand an explanation. But saw that she was still frozen. Felling guilty that she had forgotten about her sister's temporary immobility, she turned to Ellie and said,

"Umm…could you like um please unfreeze Paige."

Ellie raised her eyebrows, and then with a small gesture off her hands unfroze Paige.

"I can't believe you guys let me stay frozen that long."

Paige complained today had not been her day at all.

_'First with the innocent who was no innocent and turned out to be a demon and not any demon but **Cole's sister**. **Then** there was the date that wasn't. **Then** yet again Ellie came and after giving them a line about the child being the true Source. Then she was frozen by a demon no less. **And **once more the tables were turned on them by some weird snake demon thingy. Then there were more of Cole's family. The weird red demon and the **very** talkative kid who yeah **guess what** also turns out to be **Phoebe's** **and Cole's** kid. Oh…and if that wasn't enough Leo's dead mom is not so dead and is none other than **Ellie**.'_

Paige let out a breath to say that it had been a dull day would be a redundant. Paige looked over to the people in the living-room trying to see if they too were feeling the same way she did. She saw Leo's still had a shell shocked expression almost as if he wasn't sure that the woman sitting in front of him was his mother, yet mixed with awe, that even if he wasn't sure she was still had been the woman that had once been the most important woman in his life.

She saw that Piper had a perplexed look as she observed Ellie with Ben, and Piper nervously looking down at them as Ellie gently rocked Ben back and forth. As she turned and looked to Chris it was his look that surprised her the most as if the events of the day had no impact on him. It was then that it clicked for her.

"**You knew!**" Paige said pointing an accusing finger to Chris.

Startled by this accusation Chris looked up at Paige.

"What are you talking about **I knew**, knew what?"

"**You knew** what would happen today? **That's** why you threw the book to Phoebe; you knew she would get a premonition off the book. Making it so we would have to save her and Ben."

"Okay, freezing Paige damages her brain." Chris bit out.

"Like you didn't plan it. You asked about **the date** and **then checked the time** as you go to check on something you throw the book at Phoebe she's gets a premonition and presto we're off to save an innocent. How did you do it?"

Ellie snorted,

"Do you even think before you speak? How long have you been a practicing witch? Every one knows a witch's premonitions **can't** be forced. To even suggest such a thing proves how touched in the head you are."

"My instincts are never wrong."

Ellie snorted once again, she then turned to Phoebe who was sitting the chair by her head hovering over her.

"Where can I put Ben down for the night?"

"Wait a minute what do you mean **down for the night**?" Piper asked

"Did you really think I'd move him now? **Plus** he's seen his mom and I always promised him the day he did was the day he could stay with her forever. **And I don't** **break my promises**."

Ellie said in a clam and firm voice.

"You can put him in my room." Phoebe said ignoring her sisters cries of out rage.

"You'll need to show me the way." Nodding her head Ellie stood up.

Piper couldn't help but notice the easy in which Ellie stood up, while holding a sleeping child in her arms. Piper then looked at Leo who was standing next to her and wondered, she couldn't see any similarity between Ellie and Leo, or Leo and Cole for that matter. Maybe just maybe they had the same color eyes. But that was it.

_'Maybe Leo favored his dad when it came down to looks? **Or** maybe Leo has spent too much time up there that he's beginning to see things.'_

Piper shock her head to clear herself to these thought they had other things to deal with right now and who Leo took after wasn't one of them.

Paige looked to her sister and asked her,

"You're not going to let **that thing** stay here?"

"**That thing** **is your** nephew whether you like it or not. And Phoebe has the right to get to know him Paige."

"You believe her don't you?"

"I believe that Phoebe had a premonition that showed her the truth."

"Plus Paige that woman…that woman… is **my mother**."

"**No she isn't. She can't be**. She's **a demon** and you're **a whitelighter**. She can't be your mother. She'd done a spell or something."

"Paige I know my mother and that woman is my mother. No one but her called me Leonardo. It's her. Everything about her, her voice, skin, her hair, and her sarcasm it's my mother."

"Leo are you sure?" Piper asked her husband worried what this information might do to him.

"Yeah I'm sure. But what I don't know is how she can be alive?"

"Well that's something I can answer."

Ellie said standing at the bottom of the stairs Phoebe right behind her.

"In the kitchen though I promised my nephew he'd have his favorite cookies. You can eat the dough Leonardo. It's also your favorite."

Piper saw the smile that spread across Leo's face he looked like a little kid. She wondered if Wyatt would still be that excited to eat her cookies when he too was a grown man.

_"Damn it Ellie you're making cookies and I can't have any."_

Ellie then turned her attention to Chris and said,

"When was the last time you had a proper meal Christopher?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on then to the kitchen." Ellie said leading the sisters with both whitelighters and a brother who was in limbo into the kitchen.

The sisters with both whiterlighters took seats at the counter while Ellie went about her way in the kitchen pulling out pans and cooking ingredients.

She began to cook an egg omelet for Chris when that was done she put in front of him a plate with a tall cool glass of milk. Chris dug into it eagerly.

"This is so good El!"

Ellie smiled at him, she then began putting everything away that was used to make Chris's omelet. Loading up the dishwasher. Out of the blue she asked,

"What's the last thing your remember out me Leonardo?"

"I remember I was ten. It was dark and you asked me to hide and not to come out no matter what that when everything was okay that you or Uncle Liam or dad would come get me."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Leo shock his head no. Ellie nodded her head a far away look clouding her face. She then started busying herself in getting the stuff together for the cookies.

"Do you want to know how you're a whitelighter but your mother is a half-demon?"

When everyone nodded their heads in the affirmative, Ellie took a depth breath,

"When I meet you're father Christopher I fell so deeply in love it shocked me… he was someone I would never have ever thought to ever have feelings for…he was so good…so trusting…so…so Christopher…I didn't deserve him… I may never have done anything as far as my demonic side was concerned I never killed or anything like that… but a demon nonetheless… he was so good. Just like you… huh…he asked me to marry him… I of course said yes….we were so in love, we thought the world melt away…nothing else mattered just the two of us… a year later we had you…you were our blessing… when I was pregnant with you, you never should any sings of having any powers…. but…but I didn't want you to be caught in the world I had been in, your uncles Liam, and Cole agreed with me… We decided…we decided it would be best if we stripped you of your demonic side before you were too old to feel the loss of it…and you never knew…and you haven't known…."

Ellie explained all of this with out looking up at Leo she had done so once when she told him he was a good man. But that was it.

"Why?"

"Why? Why did I strip you of your demonic side? Why did I make it so that you wouldn't have to live in the underworld? Why did I make it so that you wouldn't have to walk between two worlds never belonging to one? Hated by both because of who you are… what you are? I had lived that life Leonardo. I did not want that for my own son. We protect our children from the evil of the world, even…even if that evil is in us."

Ellie wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She then turned her back on the people in the kitchen and started getting things out to make a pot of coffee. When the pot started brewing Ellie turned to the sisters and said,

"We've had a long day a think a cup of coffee is in order for everyone."

"Mom" it was hesitant it felt unfamiliar he hadn't said it in more that seventy-five years.

"How?"

"Leonardo you need to be more specific. There's a lot that needs to be answered with how? Tonight we have, how is that I'm a card holding member of the _we were dead_ _but now are members of the land of the living_? Or how did you manage to get baby me to drink to potion successfully striping him of his demonic side? Or how is that you were able to carry Ben for the rest of the pregnancy and how did we actually get it work out the way it did? You are going to have to pick one."

Ellie said raising an eyebrow. Paige couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her. She had to admit demon or not Ellie sure knew how to take a person down son or no son.

For Phoebe it was a slightly different realization she had known that the woman standing before them was Cole's sister but it never showed so much it till that very moment. The arrogance, the self-assured confidence that nothing stood in their way and the self-control that she never saw in anybody else. Jason did have some of the characteristics that drew her into Cole. But seeing her sister she knew what Jason was missing, he may have be confident, arrogant, and in control, but he was lacking that spark.

Leo once more was feeling the bite of being in his mother's presences. She was still the same. Still demanding that he give full questions she never expected anything else.

"How are you alive I was there the day you died, I saw it happen."

All in the kitchen took in a deep breath. Even Cole couldn't believe it. He had remembered what it was like to see your parent murdered he had witnessed his father's death at the hands of his mother. He knew that something like that never left you.

Chris was in shock he never knew that his dad had seen his mother died. It gave him a new perspective on the man who now sat off to his right.

Piper didn't know what to do she knew from what Prue had went through after she saw her mother died that she was never the same. She didn't know what it must have been like for Leo. She just hoped it wasn't a witch that had killed Leo's mother.

Paige was shocked to find out that Leo had seen his mother's death suddenly she understood why Leo was so understanding about her own helping regarding her adoptive parents.

Ellie looked at Leo mouth open in shock, and then her face clouded over with anger,

**"I told you to stay hidden. I told you not to leave until one of your uncles or your father came to get you Leonardo!"**

**"What did you expect me to do? I heard yelling, I heard loud crashing. You were down there by yourself. And you expected me to stay hidden I was ten."**

**"You were ten Leonardo there was nothing you could have done."**

**"And you what I was meant to stay hidden away? You're my mom you were by yourself and you were in danger was I mean to sit back and wait for you to die or someone to come get me?"**

**"Yes you were you should have listened to me Leonardo! If something should have happened to you do you know what would have happened?"**

**"It already did you died!"**

**"Yes I did but it doesn't matter all that matter all that ever mattered was you. He could have killed you."**

**"But he didn't he killed you."**

"Okay I think everyone needs a time out."

Phoebe breathed out having not only heard the fight between the mother and son, but also having felt the feelings boiling under the surface.

Both Piper and Paige nodded their heads in agreement. Chris couldn't quit shack off the feeling that the argument that both Ellie and Leo were having was an argument that both he and Leo would have. It was shocking to see that their relationship wasn't any better than his was with his father.

Ellie shock her head and throw her son a reproachful look, turned around and started pulling out seven mugs for the coffee she slammed them down onto the counter, putting one in front of everyone even Cole. She then poured coffee in everyone.

Cole looked at his sister and knew she was at her rope's end to the point she forgot that he was in limbo and unable to touch anything.

_"Uh…Ellie sweetie I can't drink coffee remember limbo and incorporeal."_

"**Damn it**! Cole just drink the coffee."

The sisters looked at Ellie as if she had grown another head.

_'Okay she's now one flews over the Cuckoo's nest.'_

Paige thought. Cole looked at his sister and thought it best to try and drink the coffee she had poured for him.

Reaching out he was expecting his hand to go through the mug but no one was more shock then he when his hand made contact with a warm mug. Shock was the expression the crossed the faces of all those in the room, the sisters couldn't believe it in there kitchen stood the tall figure of Cole Turner.

"That Leonardo is how I'm alive."

"Huh?" Was the reply echoed by the people in the room.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14: Answer me

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Fourteen: Answer me**

Cole stood there dumb founded he couldn't believe there he was in the middle of the Halliwell kitchen holding a hot mug of coffee. Not just any mug but a mug his sister had made for him. Suddenly the day's events had taken their toll on him and he felt exhausted needing to sit down he wearily moved to take the final stool left in the kitchen.

"Okay that's it ever since we've met you it's been one shock to another. I think it would be safe to say that you are a bearer of bad news."

Paige stated looking at Ellie.

Ellie choosing to ignore Paige put some cookie dough into the oven and set the timer. Looking at the sisters she said,

"The cookies should be ready in nine to eleven minutes."

Phoebe found it hard to find her voice sitting next to her was her ex-husband and father to her newly discovered son, she expected to feel the anger she had the first time she had seen him after the whole Source fiasco, but the man sittung in her kitchen looking as rattled as she felt wasn't the crazed, psychotic ex-husband but the cool, calm collected, ADA she had meet and fallen in love with give or take a few blood relatives.

After Ellie wiped her hands clean and coming around the counter launched herself into her older brother's arm.

The sisters seeing the brother and sister hug couldn't deny that they loved each other very much. What surprised them though where Ellie's tears theyknew that she had known all along that Cole had been in their house.

"Oh God Cole I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baby girl."

Paige was perplexed by what she was seeing today was a day that was confusing her beliefs in demons and how they acted. Seeing how Cole and Ellie were treating each other didn't add up. Even her assumption of Cole didn't add up to the man who was now hugging his sister.

_'Maybe this is the Cole Phoebe used to know. Maybe this is why they didn't want to believe me when I said he had turned evil?'_

Paige couldn't help but notice that his wasn't the man who had tried to target her. This was someone she never got to know.

Leo and Piper were stunned what more could be used to describe it Cole who they thought was vanquished for the last time was now sitting at the kitchen counter.

Piper also had the same realization both her sisters had this wasn't the Cole after the Wasteland or the Cole after the events of the Hallow this was the Cole that had fought beside them. The same Cole who had been at her wedding, fallen in love with her sister, fought with Prue, and yet had still mourned her loss with the rest of them, maybe not for him but for what she had meant to them.

When Cole pushed his sister away from him, he carefully brushed the hair away from her face and said,

"El how? How am I here now…I…limbo was meant to be permanent how am I here?"

Chris listened to the confused quire and didn't know if he should answer it for her making it more plausible as the whiteligther to answer the question.

"I think I can explain that."

Chris said tryingto helping Ellie the last thing either one of them needed right now was to be tied together as co-conspirators, sure they may have come up with the plan to get the sisters help with Ben, and Aafareet who when he had corned Ellie in Chris's past had nearly destroyed her. And now the early return of Cole, Chris remembered Cole from his past quite well his great-uncle hadn't re-joined the world of the living until he himself was twenty.

"So what happened? How is it that I'm now here?"

"Ah…that's the thing you aren't really here well not for long any way…um…it's kind of sorta temporary …hmhm…what happened was your need to reach out to Ellie with her need to reach out to you is why your corporal right now. From what I understand the first time only lasts a couple of hours, the more practice you get at it the longer you will exist but technically you are still in between planes the guardians haven't been able to decide where to place you. Heaven or hell? So until they do…you don't exist here or in the afterworld which ever you belong to."

"So basically he doesn't belong anywhere."

Paige couldn't believed it she had always hated Cole but she had never guessed what life must be like for him not belonging. Even in his death he didn't belong to one world, too evil to be good, and too good too be evil.

"That sucks"

Paige said under her breath. She didn't understand it but for some reason she couldn't hate him any more.

Cole just nodded his head in understanding to what Chris had told him it was the story of his life.

"So I have a son... Can...can I see him?" Cole asked in uncertain voice almost afraid to hear the answer.

Phoebe couldn't help but wince at his unsure tone he had never been like that before he had meet her, she was the one to do that to him. But before she could answer him Ellie already had.

"Of course"

Ellie smiled through watery eyes, carefully tracing her older brother's features and in soft voice said,

"He is so like you, he's smart… and brave…and we love him so much. He has your eyes. He knows all about you…everyday…everyday we tell him about you…how much you loved him before he was born…and how much you would have loved him if you were still alive…oh…Cole…you've missed you so much…I love you..."

Hugging his sister close to him, Cole kissed the top of her head,

"I love you and God…I've missed you…seventy-five years Ellie…seventy-five…thank-you for…"

She nodded her head and pulled away and said,

"Come on you have a son to see"

With that she shimmered them out of the kitchen.

After they shimmered out of the room the remaining people turned their attention to Chris.

"I think it's convenient how you knew why Cole suddenly was here like that?"

Paige said narrowing her eyes at the whitelighter.

"What do you mean it's **convenient**?"

"Well how come **you knew** when Leo who happens to be an **elder** was just as dumb struck as we were and was also waiting on an explanation, answer me that."

"It's quite simple… **me**… **Chris**… **whitelighter**… **future- boy**."

Any further argument was put on hold when the ding on the timer went off, Ellie shimmered back into the kitchen cheeked the cookies and put them on the cooling rack.

"Cookies"

"No thanks I've got to go."

Chris said as he was getting ready to orb out he grabbed a cookie and left in a twinkling of white and blue orbs.

Paige was fuming he had avoid her questions and now and orbed off to good knows where. And she was really, really tired deciding that it might be best if she just cut her losses. Paige said a quick good-night and orbed into her room to try and get what sleep she could.

That left Ellie who had used the cookies as an excuse to leave Cole alone with her son, a very confused Leo, a perplexed and tired Piper, and Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at Ellie it was today had been a very strange day for her she had not thought of Cole in over a year and here she was in the kitchen with his baby sister and their son sleeping in her room, and not forgetting the brother who had left early that night. A thought then occurred to her here she was sitting in the kitchen stopping two people from having a much needed conversation. If the fight Leo and Ellie was any indication both mother and son had a few issues they needed to get out of the way. And there was the matter of her own issues and the added fact that both of them were in her bedroom. Taking a deep breath she said,

"Um…Piper you wouldn't mind coming with me for a second I can't remember where I put my address book will you come and help me find it."

Piper raised an eyebrow at her sister but thought that it would be the best for both Ellie and Leo to be alone, giving them more freedom to talk.

"Yeah…yeah…what are we if not our address book."

With that the two sisters smiled and left the room.

Both Leo and Ellie knew what just happened and couldn't help but smile.

"You did pick well Leonardo."

"Yeah I did."

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Mom what really happened... please... answer me."

To Be Continued……


	15. Chapter 15: Long story

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter fifteen: Long story**

Ellie looked at Leo he wasn't the ten year old boy that she had left this was a grown man with his own life, his own responsibilities, she knew she owed him the truth the full truth she just didn't know how much she should tell him.

_'What do I tell him he deserves the truth but how much is too much? Hell I don't even know the whole story how am I meant to explain it was confusing then and now it's even more confusing? I hate prophesies they are already in riddles and then the people who tell you about them are worse because they love to me mysterious Okay Ellie just answer the questions he wants answered. You can do that.'_

Ellie carefully came round the counter top sitting next to Leo she asked,

"What do you want to know?"

"How is it your back from the dead? How come the elders never told me my own mother was a demon and that the former Source of all evil had been my uncle? And why did you have to die in the first place? You were good…you were good right? I mean I remember you were the one who taught me about honesty and stuff…"

Leo's out burst was an array of his varying emotions; he didn't know what to think the woman that once had represented all that was good and kind in the world had turned out to be a demon.

Ellie taking pity on the man next to her puts her hand on his shoulder and in a reassuring manner rubs small circles on his back.

Letting out a sigh,

"I'll start at the beginning and we'll go from there. Okay?"

He nodded his head. Turning away from him Ellie begins to draw imaginary swirls on the counter top.

"Um…it all started along time ago it was after my dad died…..

_Ellie's flashback:_

_It was a dark night Ellie didn't understand what was going on she was setting on the grass with her older brother William he was wearing a brown tweed little boy's suit as was common in 1888 she was herself a very proud three year old in a pinafore white dress her dark curls in pig-tails her mother and father were shouting, her father was holding her big brother Cole, she saw her mother grab him out of his arms her mother was very angry, so angry her eyes flashed black, Ellie hid behind William when ever that happened nasty balls would come out of her hand, and just like every other time it did this time it hit her father._

_Her mother stood their obviously on her face just like them she couldn't believe she had just done that. All thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an unnatural howl. They were coming._

_Their mother came up to them and quickly took a hold of all her three children, she shimmered them out away from the park the lifeless body of Benjamin Colerige Turner the only testament to their being there._

_Life after that had been hard they would shimmer from place to place, from one dimension to another never staying to long in one place. And then it happened what they fear would one day happen Ellie was six, her brother William seven and a half, and C.J. they eldest nine._

_They had been taken by surprise the children tried their best to defend themselves and their sick mother against the ten tall demonic beings, their sick was impenetrable like a thick armor their glowing red eyes focused on the woman behind the children. The demons didn't hurt them instead three different demons grabbed a hold of the children the demons easily held the struggling children with one of their metal like hands. One of the demons came to stand in front of their mother its voice came out like mails on a chalk board._

_"It's nice to see you again Calistzorninna did you really think you could stay hidden for long especially with your mutes?"_

_Their mother tried to stand up, beads of sweat running down her white forehead. She held a hand to her stomach trying to add pressure to the wound she had gotten after a narrow escape from a witch. After she struggled to get up she stood as tall and definitely as she could in her current state._

_"As long as could." _

_Staggering a few steps forward she came and stood by the demon that held Cole and carefully brushing the hair away from his forehead she whispered,_

_"Take care of your brother and sister Belthezor no matter what the price?"_

_"Enough! Say good by to your mutes Calistzorninna this is the last you will see of them. They now belong to the Source just like every inch of your human loving self." _

_Sneered the demon that was obviously the leader. He roughly grabbed a hold of her shoulder and with the children they shimmered them out of the dark forest they had been in._

_The children soon found themselves in the underworld, they were in what looked like a large court room of sorts it was hollowed stone and the far wall was incased in fire, to the length of each wall were openings that allowed for entrance into the room no one ever shimmered into this room without an explicit pass from the Source for here is were he held court._

_"My liege we have found Calistzorninna and her must."_

_The leader said the children were unceremoniously dropped to the ground._

_"So these are the children that are meant to cause such trouble for me in the near future? What were they called Malevant?"_

_"I believe the prophesy refers to them as the children as the three, three to bind, three to unite, three one of path dark, one of gray, one of light. Three for three magics unite gone be dark gone be light forever shall these brethren unite."_

_"Well seeing as one of the children is female I doubt this prophesy shall be a problem?"_

_"One can never be too sure my liege. I think it would be better to separate the children before they discover their destinies. They single handed could destroy the very world we live in."_

"Wait a minute what prophesy the only prophesy that speaks of three in the one about the charmed ones if there was another both sides would have known about it and the Elders would never stop a prophesy from being for filled."

"Are you sure about that Leonardo both sides have done terrible things to insure the greater good or evil depending the side. If you knew what the elders did to insure the existence of your precious charmed ones…uh…never mind that's not important…any how you said you wanted to know what happened so this is what happened?"

"No mom correction I wanted to know how it is that you are now alive not dead. Not what life was life for you in the underworld. With the rest of your demonic family!"

"You self centered self serving son of a…..AHHH! This has everything to do with it and it you could get your unbelievable thick head out of the sand you would now why?"

"Why… why does this have anything to do with it?"

"Do you think the Source really cares that much about half-breeds for crying out load we're not the first and we won't be the last…Hell the Source even has a few half bread children running around. But they targeted us…they went after us…we were the threat…my father was murdered…"

"Yeah my mother dearest"

Disgust and sarcasm obvious in his voice and the scowl that marred his face.

"She never wanted to hurt him…believe it or not Leonardo but demons can love, and your grandmother is no exception."

Piper had been listening in the hallway didn't know whether or not she should intervene or if she would just make things worst. She had heard Ellie story until Leo had interrupted her and couldn't feel anything but sympathy for the Turner children they never had chosen the life they were in the more she heard the more convinced she was that the children had been abandoned, left to fend for themselves in the underworld. She shuddered at the thought at the thought she didn't like going to the underworld and she always knew she would leave after the necessary vanquish she didn't know what it must have been like for them.

"You want me to believe that wouldn't you that you loved me? That none of what happened after you left was your fault …everything that happens in life is a direct result of our actions."

**"A direct result of our actions…a direct result of OUR actions…don't you dare give me the fucking whitelighter shit!"**

Ellie said this through gritted teeth.

"Ah…Ellie I'm sure he didn't mean it like that?"

Piper said trying to intervene before the rift between the mother and son became too great to fix.

"Yes he did"

"Yes I did"

Both Leo and Ellie said at the same time. Ellie then turned her rage filled eyes to Leo.

**"My actions I was three years old when my father died my actions…I'm to blame for that…so it's my fault that my brothers and eye saw our mothers torture and gang rape before they killed…THAT IS A DIRECT RESULT OF MY ACTION! AHHHH! Being sold into demonic slavery…MY ACTIONS! Being nothing more than a thing to be given away at the slightest whim MY ACTIONS! Being tortured, raped and worse for TWO YEARS! A DIRECT RESULT OF MY ACTIONS! I never have done anything to hurt anyone or anything how the hell to you say that everything that has happened to me is because of my fucking actions!"**

Piper had her hand on her mouth she knew that life must have been hard for them, based just on what Chris had said about Cole not belonging in heaven or hell, that during their life time things couldn't have been mush better, being half-human they must have been hated, probably just as much if not more than they hated Cole for being half-demon. But she never dared to imagine that it had been like that, hearing it said out loud made it real a little too real.

Leo's face filled with shame as her heard the out burst from his mother, he had pushed her away afraid to admit that the elders were not as forthcoming as they should be. So instead he had attacked her, making her into the villain in this rather screwed up story only to find out that she had been the victim.

Ellie crossed her arms across her chest, there had been parts of her past she didn't want to divulge to with her son or his wife, it had always been between her herself, her brother, and then during a certain chapter in her life Grmin.

She cleared her throat and started to speak,

"It was 1927 you were ten years old,

_Ellie flashback:_

_She was in her kitchen making a pie to go with the roast chicken that was cooking in the oven, it was a Sunday, the weather was wonderful both Christopher and Leonardo were outside playing a game of catch. Ellie couldn't help the smile that spread over her face this is what she always wanted._

_As she carefully put the pie into the pie dish she heard a knock at the front door, wiping her hands on her apron, and making sure that no strands of hair were free from her bun, she went and answered the door._

_When she opened she saw a man she had never seen before, cautiously Ellie placed the door some what between herself and the stranger._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Actually it more on how I can help."_

_"I'm sure what ever you're selling is a wonder, but I don't need it."_

_She moved to close the door on what she thought was a door to door salesman. But he quickly put his foot to stop her from closing the door._

_"I'm not here to sell you anything I'm here about your son. I here to help you save him. Please listen my name is Michelle I'm a whitelighter."_

"Michelle" Both Leo and Piper said simultaneously

They remembered the elder quit well being the only one that had encouraged their romance and latter marriage whole heartedly

"You know him?"

The there people were shocked the more they learnt this night it seemed the more lost they became.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16:Over reacting

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Sixteen: Over reacting **

When Phoebe got up to her room she saw something she never thought she would ever see, sitting on her bed was Cole he carefully ran his fingers his son's hair. Their son's hair, she had been sent a premonition she knew what Ellie had told her was the truth she just didn't know how it had come to pass that she had had a son for the past two years, three years Ben was going to be three.

Phoebe began to think of the events of the past six hours from believing that her life was one hundred percent Cole free to suddenly finding out he had extend family, and that they had a son, the frosting on the cake was not only did she have to come to terms with a son being shoved in to her life she had to deal with his sister who hated her, and now Cole himself.

Anger and hurt started to overwhelm her, Cole had always lied to her even in the beginning when she asked him about his family he said point blank that he didn't have any, and yet here they were two, a brother and a sister he never told her that he had once had family. He never said anything.

"How dare you?"

Cole obviously startled based on the little jump he gave turning around he faced a livid Phoebe.

"What?"

His confusion of her sudden change in attitude was visible Cole shook his head,

_'God I'll never be able to get her she runs hot and cold more often than a faucet in a public restroom.'_

"You… how dare you sit there as if you haven't done anything wrong! You lied to me!"

"Lied to you what did I lie about?"

"When I asked you if you had any family you said no."

"That is because I thought they were dead."

Cole made his way to Phoebe and grabbing her arm pulled her out of the room so that there argument wouldn't wake up the exhausted Ben.

In the hallway Phoebe forcibly pulled her arm away, and through gritted teeth said,

"Don't touch me."

"Gladly… but honestly Phoebe you were the one who was going to start round one of the Phoebe vs. Cole that normally leads to a smaller version of world war three. So excuse me if I thought that **our** son would be better off if we didn't do it in front of him… he does need his rest."

Cole bit out equally angry at Phoebe.

"Oh…no you don't you don't get to be the good guy."

"Well I guess that's why things never worked out between us isn't it I can't be the good guy can I?"

"You said it not me."

Phoebe said crossing her arms.

"No Phoebe this isn't going to happen you don't get to be the one that is right because if you look at the entire mess that is my life is all because of you."

"Me…me! Your life is a mess because of me!"

"It's nice to see you taking some of the blame."

Both Cole's and Phoebe's chests were heaving from anger as they fisted their hands by their sides, no matter how much time past they both knew what buttons to push. It was then they heard the shouting from the kitchen.

Cole quickly turned away from Phoebe and marched down the stairs, Phoebe following close behind. When they got to the kitchen they heard Ellie talking about some man named Michele.

Cole entered the kitchen saw that his sister was visibly upset moved to her and hugged her, Phoebe moved past them to stand next to Piper and Leo.

"What did you do?"

Cole said throwing Leo a dark look.

"Nothing I did nothing, she thought she could lie giving me some line about a prophesy and that you were prophesied to change the world. A prophesy like that the Elders would have known about. I would know about."

All the occupants in the room snorted.

"Like the Elders are known for being forthcoming."

This came from a very groggy Paige.

Yawning Paige said,

"What's with all the shouting I thought this was meant to be the joyous reunion of mother and son. Instead it sounded more like a day with the Osborn's if they lived in the world of the supernatural."

"Well you weren't here you didn't here the lies that were coming out of her mouth."

Leo retorted angrily. Piper quietly answered,

"I heard what she was saying Leo. And I don't think she was lying."

Leo glared at Piper if he didn't know better he could swear she was siding with the demon. He had made up his mind this woman was not his mother she couldn't be, she was nothing like the loving caring woman who would read and sing to him, tell him stories of the brave princes that fought against the dark lord. This woman was hard, emotionless, and hollow. He had been mistaken when he had first seen her. He had to be.

Cole shock his head he couldn't believe how stubborn these people could be, a fact could be staring them in the face clear as day and they would still would find a way to discredit. He felt his stomach turn as he looked at Leo and had to console himself that this self-righteous man before him was his nephew. Looking down at the trembling woman in his arms Cole was hit by a wave of uncontrollable anger, his sister had faced so much most of it without the protection of power and here was this man, a man who was meant to be her own flesh and blood. Had brought back the skinny trembling thing that he had seen after two years of unthinkable torture.

Moving away from his sister Cole made his way to Leo, Cole hit him on the side of his head,

"Do you even think boy?"

"Hey! He thinks plenty."

Came Piper's outrage cry in defense of her husband.

"Obviously he doesn't Piper. Did any of you think it was strange that she wasn't listed in the book of shadows?"

"Come to think of it now that you mention it is weird."

Paige reluctantly agreed with Cole.

"And did any of you ask why?"

When the sisters looked guiltily at each other, Cole couldn't help but role his eyes.

"God do you know how lucky you guys are that I feel in love with Phoebe."

"And what's that meant to mean demon-boy."

Paige bit out she didn't like being showed up especially by a demon and by Cole no less.

"I was in the book wasn't I and last I heard it said something along the lines of he is devious and he stops at nothing for he is the warrior of fortune, or something just as ridicules…then there is our mother she too is in the book I know because I saw the page myself."

Putting up his hand to stop any interruption Cole continues,

"So before you start calling your mother a liar I strongly suggest you try and get your facts straight."

"My facts are straight."

"If they were you wouldn't be making an ass of your self right now would you. And trust me you are."

"Hey why weren't you in the book?"

Asked a sleepy Paige yawning once more, pulling out one of the stools she sat down, and looking at Ellie.

"Never did anything to get in it."

Paige snorted at that,

"I find that highly unlikely."

"God what is it with you people, do you here yourselves. I never did anything slightly demonic how else could I have a whitelighter for a son. Hell I couldn't shimmer till I was thirteen, and fireballs the less said about that the better."

"What do you mean you couldn't shimmer till you were thirteen I thought it was one of those powers that a demon is just born with."

"Yes and No."

Was Ellie reply.

"Idiots…do you hear yourselves' demons like humans are different, you know the whole late bloomer thing."

Cole had had enough it was always the same argument as a child it was he could never be a good enough demon because of his human side as a human he couldn't be a good enough person because of his demonic impulses. He was sick and tired of the same argument made by closed minded people about things they didn't know.

_'Every one has a choose. Bull shit a person only has a choice if it's what they expect you to do. Or what they think your meant to do. Everyone is you have a choice, your fate is in your hands but don't you dare step out of the fucking box we put you in.'_

"What do you mean different?"

Piper asked wanting to get to the bottom of this never ending mess.

"Well it's simple are all people the same with the same capabilities."

When the sisters shook their heads no, Cole continued,

"Well Ellie was different that way she got most of the brunt from dad side of the family. The Grant witch line."

Cole said pointedly looking at Leo.

"So that's how she froze us."

The sisters said in unison relieved that they had been right in believing that the ability to freeze was purely a witch power. Now they didn't have to worry about demons coming into the manor and freezing them.

"The Grant line."

Was Leo's dumbfounded utterance.

"What did you think that our mother a descendent from the true warriors of fortune would shack up with any mortal man did you?"

"Cole there's no need to be crass."

This came from Ellie.

"Right sorry."

"Ellie the more the both of you say the more lies start getting out of control what do you really want?"

"It's Ms. Turner to you Leonardo White."

Very one in the room stiffened and Ellie's tone. Paige who had been feeling drowsy suddenly felt very awake, it was a funny thing about a silent confrontation it sucked every one into it. The silence was almost unbearable as Ellie and Leo faced off.

"Well Ms. Turner I frankly don't believe you?"

Ellie smirked,

"How very unoriginal of you so unoriginal it's pathetic. If anyone wants to hear what I have to say I'll be in the living-room."

When Ellie turned around and felt the room she closely fallowed by Cole who through Leo a reproachful look.

"What is wrong with you?"

Came out of the sisters as they turned their disbelieving eyes to Leo he had so out of character that a part of them wondered if he was really Leo and not some shape-shifter as Paige had earlier suspected.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? She's lying and your buying into her lies…"

"She isn't lying"

He was cut off by Phoebe. Leo gave Phoebe an accusatory look,

"How do you know? Because of your empathic powers? Did you ever think that she might be using that against you?"

"And how would she do that Leo? Listen you were the one that called her mom, not us not her. I bet if you hadn't said anything she wouldn't have known you were her son. I bet you she thought her son was dead and if he wasn't he was a toothless war veteran going on and on about how great things were back in the day. You saw, we all saw how she reacted; she was as shocked as anyone. Hell she fainted Leo."

"And you calling her a liar isn't going to help us get to the bottom of this Leo. Honey I know it must be shock to find out your mother isn't dead."

"Yeah and that Cole is your uncle."

Paige piped up. When she said this, the sisters along with Leo eyes bugged out they all knew it was a fact. Ellie was Leo's mom and her brother is Cole making him Leo's uncle but hearing it said out loud made it a fact not some obscure fact that no one wanted to admit to.

In the living-room Ellie was pacing up and down the length of the couch arms hugging herself. Cole was leaning casually against the fire-place, watching his sister he thought that she resembled a caged tiger getting ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

The power she controlled came off of her in waves, like the sea on a very windy day, one wrong move and that power could destroy all that surrounded her. This was not the little girl that had once needed his protection, this was a very powerful woman that finally discovered her own power and strength and was self assured in how best to use them.

"Ellie"

Ellie stopped her pacing and looked up at Cole.

"Yes"

"What's wrong?"

Cole knew what was wrong with his sister seventy-five may have passed but he could still read her, and the feelings he was reading came in loud and clear. Anger, hurt, rage, pain, and finally betrayal. But also knowing his sister he knew she would want to talk about it.

"He lied to me."

Cole's frowned that wasn't something he was expecting to hear it was out of the blue, and so left field that it would have been impossible to see it.

"Who?"

"Michele"

"Ellie you're going to have to give me more than one word answers."

"Michele was a whitelighter and an elder he came to me a few weeks before I well died. He set me up. Cole, he sent me against Melavent he talked about the prophesy. He was going to save Leonardo from it. Said that Leonardo would never have to live under it. He lied."

Cole's long legs cut an easy path to his sister; grabbing hold of his sister's shoulders he shook her.

"Would please stop talking in riddle, and tell me what in the name of heaven or hell is going on in your head."

Ellie turned her pale blue eyes to her brother's blue green eyes, the look she gave him broke his heart it was the same look she had all those years ago the day of her eighteenth birthday, Cole clenched his jaw to try and ignore the stab of guilt that ran through him.

"This… Cole that damn prophesy is won't stop… it keeps on coming. Look at the life he made for himself. Cole see who he married."

"I know who married Ellie I was there. He's married a woman he loves completely and loves him completely what more could you want for your son."

Ellie's reply was filled with pain the tears that were threatening to pour over the rims of her eyes could also easily be heard in her voice.

"He married a charmed one Cole don't you remember the words of the prophesy?"

When Cole shock his head no, Ellie took a deep breath and in voice that seemed foreign almost as if others were speaking through her,

"Three to bind, three to unite, three one of path dark, one of gray, one of light. Three for three magics unite gone be dark gone be light forever shall these brethren unite.

The day will come three made for three will join, born in darkness, born in light, light to light, gray to gray, black to black, united forces be, beware the three, united end of days shall be."

"I don't remember the entire prophesy but that is what I remember."

"And your afraid that the other three are the charmed ones, aren't you?"

When Ellie nodded her head Cole pulled his sister to him in a bear hug, he understood why she was so afraid for the longest time that prophesy had ruled so many aspects of their lives. Apart of Cole the cynical part thought that his sister was over reacting, but another part of him couldn't help but feel that maybe just maybe it was playing a bigger part in his life then he had previously given it credit.

The sisters with Leo had been standing in the hallway when they heard the prophesy, they all stood ramrod straight. Prophesies were things that never should be ignored. And by the sounds of things the prophesy that both Ellie and Cole were talking about was one of those.

Coming into the room Leo cleared his throat,

"What's the name of the prophesy, I might be more open to believe you if I could look at it myself. Mo…Ms. Turner."

"Elthalath."

This came from Cole. When the sisters saw Leo pale considerably they knew it couldn't be good.

"You've got to be kidding."

Leo said in utter disbelief, hoping that this was of the few times of Cole's poor attempts at humor.

"Leo I'd may joke about a lot of things that people might call tactless but not about that damn prophesy the grief it caused us and is causing us. Is nothing to joke about."

"Leo what's wrong?"

Piper asked worried about her husband's haunted look.

Leo shook his head, and in a barely audible voice,

"I've got to go. I can't… it… first my mom, then Phoebe's son, Michele, and now the prophesy…the prophesy El…el….I've got to go."

With that he orbed out.

"Le…uhhh… what is the prophesy about that has him so worked up?"

Piper asked utterly shocked by her husband's behavior and reactions all night.

"What version do you want long or short?"

A cautious Cole asked leading his sister to the couch.

"The long version, I've had enough of short versions for the night."

Paige said. Both Phoebe nodded their heads in agreement and sat down getting ready for a complete explanation for the first time that night and hopefully this time it wouldn't get cut off.

Clearing his voice Cole began,

"The first we heard of the prophesy was……

To be continued……


	17. Chapter 17: The Beginning

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Beginning**

Cole ran his hands through his hair; he didn't know where to begin. The prophesy had been something he never truly believed in. But taking a quick glance at his sister he knew he couldn't ask her to explain it.

For her the prophesy had always been real, she had needed to believe it, she was so young she needed to believe that the reason their mother had been brutally murdered in front of them was because of it.

The ordeals she had faced in her life had to be a result of the prophesy, she never had believed in dumb luck. And she refused to believe in thing just happened. In her opinion no such thing existed it all had to happen for a reason.

_'What was it that she used to say oh yeah…"Everything happens for a reason destiny, fate, the cosmos, someone broke a mirror." Now the last one I believe but what ever mirror I broke has taken the seven years of bad luck and more!'_

"We haven't got all night"

Paige said to say she was irritated would have been an understatement she like many in the world of the supernatural hated the word prophesy they usually were tied to words like impending doom and disaster and thing like the end of the world, and if it had nothing to the above mentioned reason for a hating the word prophesy they always found a way to ruin the lives of the people that had the misfortune of being the chosen whatever.

"You think I don't know that I'm trying to find the best way to explain something that I even after a hundred and eighteen years still don't get."

Cole knew he had snapped at her but he didn't care, this day so far had been more taxing on his mind, body, and spirit than that of the day of his vanquish. Both of them.

"Cole please anything you could say right now would be good."

Came Piper's claming plea. She didn't know why she was trying to be nice to Cole so suddenly, it was true a great part of her hated him for the pain he had caused her sister but there was that tinny voice in the back of her head that wouldn't let her forget the little bit of good he had done for them.

"From the day we old enough to talk we were told about the prophesy, we mostly though it a fairy tale something our mom and dad told us to make us feel special like any good parent. It wasn't till I was nine that we found out that it was more than a fairy tale."

Cole stopped his blue-green eyes glazed over almost lost in an image only he could see.

"What happened?"

Phoebe asked wanting to get understand what it was that effected him so much.

"Our mother was murdered we were captured, sold to the highest bidder separated that's what happened."

Was Ellie's exhausted reply.

"What do you mean sold to the highest bidder?"

Was Paige's question her expression cautious, measuring.

"Please Paige my sister may not know you but I do, and I know for a fact you're smarter than that. It means what it sounds like we were sold, slave labor is not uncommon in the underworld, hell it's not uncommon in the mortal realm. And like all things a group or minority are always the ones sold, used …no one cares it's the way of the world. Here, there, one group must be superior to another. And who better than half- breeds?"

The sisters were shocked they had not for a second believed that Cole had been in the book of Shadow's he had to be more than just a slave. Phoebe didn't know what to think the more the evening progressed the more she learnt that she never really knew the man standing in front of her.

"But…but you were in the book, a member of the brotherhood of the Thorn how…how?"

"I got lucky, worked my way up, plus Rynor saw potential and directed it."

Cole said in a nonchalant manner with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Now what was I saying? Oh…that we all…I thought that the prophesy was a bed time story told to us by our parents. When I was nine that changed, for the past three years we had been shimmering form one dimension to another our father was dead."

"You mean your mother had killed him."

Phoebe threw in, she was sick and tired of the lies, or the truths that he was obviously omitting. Cole threw her a dark look, she couldn't help but flinch in all the time she had known him he had never looked at her with so much anger and hate.

"Oh let me guess you had a vision or a premonition what ever you want to call it. So you think that you understand what happened. It must have been so clear to you, well tell me this Phoebe if you saw everything how come you never saw either my brother or sister they both were there."

At the end of his rant Phoebe was channeling her inner fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing, trying to come up with a plausible retort or a remark just as cutting.

_'God he hates me, the way he spat out my name was almost as if it was some venom…oh come on Phoebe you vanquished the man not once but twice and you expected him to still be in love with you?_ _Oh…god he doesn't love me anymore! He doesn't love me.'_

"I…I didn't…I didn't…I…I"

"You didn't…didn't what Phoebe?"

"I didn't see anyone but you. I saw your mother grab a hold of you then throw a fireball at your father and that was it."

Cole rubbed his eyes and wearily sat down next to Ellie, he let out a weary sigh looking at his sister and the three women around him Cole knew that he would have hell to pay for not telling them of each other.

_'No there was the time that I did say that the stuff in the sisters lives and their family history was crazier than mine but that not really telling them anything. God how is that I always tend to work myself in a corner. And of all the women to have against me I pick these, the charmed ones, and my sister with both demonic and witch blood running through her. Yeah Dante was all with the making with the warnings something about abandon all hope ye who enter here. I don't think he was talking about hell cause been there done there done that and compared to a room filled with women who want your head on a palter hell is so much better. Okay that is not the issues at hand the issue at hand is telling the sisters about the prophesy. But the hell do I start because the beginning is something I don't even understand.'_

"Okay besides Phoebe how ever effective yet unpredictable her premonitions maybe that is not the issue, the issue in the prophesy of Elthalath. Like I was saying earlier we were always told about the prophesy. Is rather simple if you turn a blind eye to the rhyme and attempt to be general; what the prophesy says is that there will be a time when there will be three born to change the world or end it like I said prophesy and they tend to be vague for the simple reason the events seen prophesied to happen may or might not come to pass, plus it cause a rush of fear and paranoia."

"Cole we really don't have time to hear your opinions."

Paige cut him off.

"Well Paige I think it would be better if you would …."

"Oh shot me now of all the times for him to end up being sent back to limbo its when he's explaining the prophesy."

Ellie said.

"This is just ridicules why don't you just finish explaining the prophesy."

Piper by now had become very annoyed.

Ellie threw Piper a look that said she was just as annoyed about the whole situation as well.

"Believe me nothing would thrill me more."

Ellie said with a sarcastic role of her eyes. Phoebe flinched at her words though there was no anger or resentment in Ellie's tone there was a lot of it poring out of her.

"Please Ellie anything you say would help we need to know what is going, what ever prophesy you guys were talking about obviously freaked out Leo and we would like to know what it was."

Phoebe said trying to placate Ellie and wanting to get explanation to understand Leo's strange behavior through out the evening. Ellie looked at Phoebe her displeasure obvious in both her facially expression and body language. Ellie turned her attention to a spot next to her were Cole had been sitting,

"How were you going to tell them about it?"

_"Simply really just the general idea of the prophesy the name how long it's been around, but nothing more we don't need to confuse them God knows how easily they get confused."_

"Kay Cole was on his way to explain the prophesy will start with the name the prophesy is known as the prophesy of Elthalath for what Malevant told me the prophesy was around for more than a couple of hundred years, he was always very vague all he would ever say was that the prophesy spoke of three brethren, who would end the world, the three mentioned in the prophesy would be from the strongest demonic and witch blood combined. After they prove themselves they will meet with another chosen three and together they would single handed would end the world. It is my belief that the prophesy has come into play…."

"What do you mean come into play?"

Phoebe asked wondering why explaining what seemed like such a straight forward prophesy was like pulling teeth.

"Yeah what she said?"

Paige said backing up her sister wanting the full explanation, and the sooner she got it the sooner she could pour her tired body into her comfortable deserted bed.

_'God why couldn't have Leo turned meeting his suppose to be dead mother into an Oprah moment, I mean the way they were shouting it sounded like a re-run of Jerry Springer. And now instead of being in bed dreaming of dreamy doctor Will Grant I'm sitting here actually starting to feeling a smidgen of sympathy for Cole. Now if that isn't proof of sleep induced insanity I don't what is?'_

Ellie bit of her lip a little took a deep breath and said,

"Well a big problem with the prophesy was it clearly called for brethren. Meaning brothers and unless mom and dad had a fourth child we don't know about. I threw the prophesy of kilter I mean hello girl so not a brother. Well that's not the important thing what's important is the prophesy absolutely clear on the fact that the other three are female, but the crux of the matter is the prophesy also says that together the six are meant to give birth to the strongest group of magical beings in history. So you can see how that is so not going to happen. But what has happened makes sense."

Piper feeling a chill run down her spin asked the next question already having an inkling what the answer might be.

"What do you mean what's happened now makes sense?"

Arms crossed using the defensive stance trying to ward off the feelings of trepidation that were bombarding her.

"Piper I think you know what I mean."

Ellie said pinning Piper with a penetrating look. Piper looked down trying to avoid her gaze.

"Okay Piper might know but I don't and neither does Phoebe and would like you to make with the explaining."

Paige said rubbing her eyes trying to rub the sleep out of them that kept on trying to come.

"Well let's see umm…hmm… fact the prophesy clear stated that the first three of the prophesy were meant to be male the second female…"

"You already said that please get to the point I'd like to get to some time this century to bed I'm tired and I'm sure everyone else is!"

Ellie smiled a smile that held no anger or sarcasm but one of indulgence like the one a mother gives to a child that keeps prattling on and on about something of no interest.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

When Ellie's smile got bigger, Paige felt irked like Ellie knew something she didn't.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you know something I don't."

"Well considering that I have lived a hundred plus years I think there's a lot that I know that you don't"

Ellie said with a raised eye-brow and an amused smile. This resulted in a long suffering sigh from Paige.

"Well why don't I get back to the point that I know Piper has already understood and I sure Phoebe won't be that far behind. Like I said the prophesy calls for three males and three females. And biology is biology last I check reproduction requires both a male and female party. So I was always the odd one out in the prophesy…but I did have a son…."

"Yeah we already got the part why don't you try getting to the point already!"

Said Paige very irate flinging her hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms.

"Well if you got that part you would have gotten the part that if I couldn't be the one of the mentioned but like I said I had a son and that son married a charmed one, they together had a son who is a super magical being that already is making history with his strength and power, and there was Cole also mentioned in the prophesy as one of the chosen to do what is still unsure, but he also married a charmed one and they also have a son…"

Ellie deliberately let her sentence trail, and when she did that she saw that the light bulb went off, or clicked or what ever you want to say.

"Oh…OHHH! Well it sucks to be you guys."

Paige said. This caused her sisters to scowl at her, and then they both shared a smile that could only be described as evil.

"Well the prophesy calls for three, we're two and we've had our kids and you Miss. Screws-to-be-you. You're the third charmed one meaning you also have to hook up with one of the Turner blood line."

Phoebe pointed out to her sister. Paige was now doing a good impression of a fish out of water. She started sputtering out sounds,

"I…I...n…nu…uhh!"

Ellie at this let out a full out belly laugh, the sisters looked at her, both Piper and Phoebe joined her in the laughter, Paige looked at them a scowl marring her face when the women started laughing harder, Paige soon became so upset with the state that her sisters and Ellie were in caused her to stomp her foot.

When Ellie finally got herself under control she looked up at Paige and with a teasing smile,

"But Paige don't you like my brother?"

_"Yeah what's wrong with Will?"_

Cole also said even though the only person who heard him was his sister. Now that the explanation of the prophesy everyone felt that they could let go and enjoy a little friendly goading.

Piper and Phoebe could resist the chance to tease their sister, especially after her meeting with the doctor today and her obvious infatuation.

"Aw come on Paige didn't you think he was cute? I mean with all the cooing and baby talk."

Piper said still remembering how strange it was to see the red demon taking care of the baby nephew.

"Yeah mean the smile Paige it had to make you melt, all sharp and pointy."

All except Paige giggled at the little comment.

"Oh … also my brother has a wicked sense of humor."

This caused an out and out laugh from all those in the room. Paige stomped her foot again.

"Oh you're impossible! This isn't funny I don't want to have to get it on with any demon let alone Cole's brother so you guys can forget it."

This caused all the humor to disappear from Elli's face, taking on a somber look one that resembled the look Leo got when the sisters tried to shrink off their duties. In a quit understanding tone Ellie began to speak,

"Paige this isn't something you can run away from Cole tried that and the only woman he feel in love with was your sister. Your sister Piper and Leo I believe both tried very hard to ignore their feelings until it became too much for them and they are now together. Trust me when I say I wish it wasn't the case, for my own brother…and in away for you…but weather you like it or not it is now a part of your destiny. Maybe…maybe…maybe you'll choose him because you want him and you'll both live happily ever after...nice fairy tale huh? The more likely scenario is that you'll meet him in a bar he'll talk you up you'll think he's cute get drunk and hey presto nine months later a healthy, happy, magical bouncing baby."

Paige shock her head trying to get rid of the feeling that what Ellie was telling her was true but she couldn't it was to much like the feeling she got around something that was evil for her to ignore.

"You know what that's enough talk of prophesies and stuff, I don't know about you but my head feels like it's going to explode. So why don't we go get some sleep and talk to Leo in the morning to hear what he found out from his precious elders, that confirms what I've already told you about the prophesy."

"Yeah that sounds like the best plan."

Piper said backing up Ellie.

"Um…where are you going to sleep?"

Piper asked Ellie releasing that they had no place to put her up for the night.

"Ahh…"

When Ellie shrugged her shoulders Phoebe didn't know why she did what she did but the offer was out before she could take it back.

"Why don't you sleep in my room with Ben and I'll double up with Paige."

When her sisters looked at her like she had grown a second head, Phoebe began to quickly explain her way out of the mess she got herself into.

"Well it makes sense if Ben were to wake up during the night she would how to get him back top sleep. And we need her here when Leo gets back to help with the explanation. And also most importantly to help Ben you know till he gets used to me kinda like a security blanket."

"Whatever I'm going to bed."

With that Paige was on her way up the stairs she had barely made it up three stairs when she heard the sound of Leo's voice,

"It's true."

To Be Continued….

A/N Sorry it's been so long let's just say a slight case(major case) of writers block. Hope you like this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18:The calm before the storm

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Eighteen: The calm before the storm….**

When Leo orbed into the manor all in the room groaned. This could not be good not good at all.

"Listen Leo do you know what time it is?"

This came from Ellie.

"But this is the Prophesy of Elthalath."

"Yes and it'll still be here in the morning, but how receptive everyone is that depends on how much sleep we get."

Ellie addressed Leo with a raised eye-brow.

"I agree with her, come on Leo you know the saying mother knows best, well in this case it's true you should listen to your mom and let us get some sleep."

Paige said in her most annoyed tone of voice, Leo opened his mouth to disagree when Piper also cut in.

"Leo I love you but if you want me to still love you, you'll let us all get some sleep. I mean look at the time it's not bad enough Wyatt will be waking me up in oh…let's say three hours and will probably get to sleep an hour before my alarm goes off. I need what little sleep I can get."

Leo went once to say something but when he looked at the stern faces of the women surrounding him, and saw that there was no way for him to win he admitted defeat.

"Its times like these I wish I wasn't the only guy in the group. Fine we'll talk about it in the morning until then I'll be up there if you need me."

At the end of his pity me speech Leo orbed out of the manner.

"Well I going to bed hopefully this time I'll get some sleep. Goodnight all."

With that Paige made it up the stairs to her room. Leaving Ellie, Piper, and Phoebe alone in the living-room.

"Listen you both should go to bed I'll crash here on the couch."

"No I said you could use my bed and you should."

Phoebe was now adamant she thought that she had done some quick thinking when she explained that the reason Ellie should sleep in her room was because Ben might need her. But now the more she thought about it the smarter it sounded, sure the little boy asleep in her bed was her son, but that didn't negate the fact that they were complete and utter strangers.

"Listen Phoebe, thank-you really but it wouldn't be practical, one it's your bed and your son and sooner or later you'll have to get used to each other without me there as a buffer, and I think sooner is much better than later. Two I happen to suffer from an acute case of insomnia I might if I'm lucky get an hour or two of sleep tonight. So how much sense does it make to have you and your sister double up, so you can kick her during the night and she doesn't get any sleep either."

"How did you know I kick in my sleep?"

Ellie lifted up her hand and waved in front of Phoebe.

"Hi I'm Ellie and I have a magic power when ever I get skin to skin contact with a person I end up reading them better than a college student reads The Cat in the hat."

"Well I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket then."

Phoebe said running up the stairs.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Ellie."

"Night Piper."

A few minutes later Phoebe came down with the blanket and pillow in hand.

"Um…"

"Phoebe we need to talk."

"Okay that was what I was going to say I you sure you're not psych."

"Yeah I pretty sure."

"Okay…"

Phoebe came over and put the blanket and pillow on the couch, she sat next to Ellie.

"Why…why didn't Cole ever tell me about you and his brother?"

"He wanted to, if I know my brother like I think I do I can bet he wanted to. But…um…you see Liam and I we both had normal lives. But it came at a price and Cole paid it."

"What do you mean?"

"You married him, tell me you didn't know that he's the kind of man who would endanger if not sacrifice himself for the people he loves. And he did."

"What happened?"

"It's late and trust me when I say this isn't a bedtime story. You should go to bed."

"I…I…"

"It's okay Phoebe you'll be a good mom, and Ben is as easy kid to take care off. A lot like Leo."

"Really."

"Yeah really."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Phoebe."

Phoebe got up and went to bed, when Ellie was sure that she was upstairs, and everyone was asleep,

"Michelle…Michelle…" Ellie hissed.

A few seconds later a man orbed into the room he was in his early thirties, he was 6'4 with broad shoulders, golden blond hair, and green eyes.

"Ellie."

"Hay cutie."

Michelle smiled at Ellie, he sat down next to her, and he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"How much do you hate me?"

"That depends… why didn't you tell Leo the truth? Why didn't he know about me, his uncles?"

"I wanted to but at first I couldn't….how would I have explained that to him he was a child and I couldn't go the Christopher we both loved you it would have been weird. So I waited and then he became a whitelighter, and I went to approach him. They stopped me, it was then they decided to make me an elder. You know what happens the years spent in isolation to reach purity and the rest of that crap."

He ran a hand through his hair. Ellie put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and pulled him to her hugging her.

"God I've missed you."

"I know I've missed you to."

He pulled away from her,

"Do they believe you?"

"I wasn't sure at first but when Leo came in saying that what I was saying was true I think they will."

"Good because this won't work unless they do."

"I know and they will."

"I've got to go. I love you."

Michelle came in and kissed Ellie lightly on the lips, and orbed out. Ellie then unzipped her boots, put the pillow down at the end of the couch making so that she could see however came down the stairs, covering herself with the blanket she tried to get what ever sleep she could.

Three hours later she was awoken to the sounds of a baby crying, Ellie got up and when she did she saw Piper coming down the stairs with Wyatt in his arms. Ellie didn't think it was strange that a child nearly two years old didn't sleep well through the night.

When Piper came into the living-room she saw that Ellie was up.

"I don' get it all my friends can get their kids to sleep through the night why can't I?"

"I wouldn't worry Piper, you should have seen Leo, it was unbearable he wouldn't sleep through the night at all not until he was four, so don't worry."

"So you're saying he takes after is father?"

Ellie looked at Wyatt, from the crop of his blond hair, the shape of his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"In more ways than one. He really looks like him, but hopefully he'll take after his uncles when it comes down to sleeping through the night."

They both sat quietly Piper kept on rocking Wyatt trying to get him to sleep.

The next morning Paige came down stairs to see Piper sleeping on the couch with Wyatt cradled in her arms and a blanket wrapped around her. Walking quietly through the living-room she went in to the kitchen, she saw Ellie up and sipping a cup of coffee, with Chris who once again was eating an omelet made for him by Ellie.

"Morning and when did you change I thought you were spending the night here and there you stand in our kitchen wearing something you weren't wearing when I went to bed last night."

Paige said pointing to sundress and flip-flops she was wearing.

"I had Chris orb into my place when he came back and pick this up for me. Would you like some breakfast?"

Paige was about to say no but, she was hungry and she couldn't cook to save her life.

_'Might as well have someone else cook for me sure bets, cereal.'_

"Yeah could I get French toast?"

"Coming right up."

Ellie turned around and started getting the French toast ready, when they were cooked and ready she put in front of Paige her plate, with the maple syrup and a cup of coffee.

"Some guy named Will Grant called this morning for you."

"Will called really!"

Paige couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. She had been sure the date had gone well but having him call so soon was something she had never hoped for.

"Yeah said something that I was meant to tell you he was sorry your date was cut short and he'd like to make it up to you. Now that's enough talk about boys eat your breakfast. Before you're late for work."

Paige happily dug into her breakfast not realizing that for lack of a better word Ellie had mothered her.

_'That's Ellie for you… feds and takes care of everyone.'_ Chris though with a bemused smile on his face. The smile soon left his face when Ellie turned her attention to him.

"So Chris have you gotten any closer to finding out the evil that got a hold of Wyatt."

Chris thanked very god he could think of on the way Ellie worded Wyatt being evil with out arousing Paige's suspicion, but he was also thankful that the knowledge of Wyatt's future alter ego wasn't his burden alone.

"No every time I think I'm making headway it turns to be a dead end, or a mote point. I don't know what to do?"

Ellie put a compassionate hand on his shoulder giving it a little squeeze indicating her support.

"Maybe you can get a little help from up there."

Ellie pointed up indicating the elders. This earned her a snort from Paige.

"Tell me your not for real, the elders don't help they hold back crucial information until the eleventh hour and by then chance are it's too late."

"I sure Leo would help I mean you are his charges and his family."

Ellie said a frown marring her perfectly shaped eye-brows.

"You really don't know the elders do you. I mean they can't be that different from whatever the equivalent on elders is for demons."

If anything Ellie looked more perplexed then she had when he first heard mention of the way elders worked.

"Actually people as important as the charmed ones in the underworld always work directly with the Triad."

"Really!"

Paige was shocked she never spent any time thinking how demons operated for it was vanquish now ask later.

"Yeah I mean you can't send your chosen ones or whatever blind especially if you can give them a heads up, how do they except you to make any headway if they keep what could be crucial information. I bet they knew that Cole was possessed by the Source and never told you anything. Ridicules and they wonder why witches are picked off the way they are."

Ellie ranted as she shock her head. Paige had to admit that after that little rant Cole's sister was growing on her, it was nice to see that even demon or half-demons had a problem with the elders.

_'Maybe not a problem but also disapproved on how they operated.'_

"Well as much as I would love to sit here and bash the elders I do have a job I need to get to. Bye all."

Paige said as she walked out of the kitchen. As she felt Phoebe came into the kitchen a worried expression on her face, followed by a sleepy Piper who was carrying Wyatt.

"Ellie there something wrong with Ben and I don't know what to do?"

Phoebe said as she handed Ben over to Ellie,

"Hay Benny boy what's wrong?"

"Ellie."

Ben said with a smile stretching his baby face as he playfully pulled his aunts hair. Ellie tickled his stomach and shifted him to rest more comfortably on her hip.

"Nothing's wrong with him Phoebe he's just a happy healthy two and a half year old."

"But he's hardly speaking just last night he was so talkative and now he's…"

"Babbling like a baby."

"Well yeah."

"That's because the spell is no longer necessary I had cast the spell so he would be able to tell me how he was feeling as he was feeling it."

"Oh…so he's okay."

"He's perfect."

Ellie said as she kissed her nephew on his forehead she brushed his wispy dark brown hair away from his face, she handed him back to Phoebe.

"Are you two hungry? I could make you something?"

"Oh…that would be great normally I'm the one making everyone breakfast."

Piper said as she sat down, Phoebe nodded her head.

"So what would you guys like?"

"Pandacks!"

Ben shouted out.

"Pancakes it is."

Piper said. Ellie went to work on get their breakfast ready for them. One thought went through the mind of all those in the kitchen.

_'This is the calm before the storm.'_

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19: Confusion all around

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Nineteen: Confusion all around**

As Piper and Phoebe finished eating the breakfast Ellie had made them, they sat quietly each lost in her own thoughts; little did they know how close their thoughts were.

Phoebe's POV:

_'What am I meant to do now I just found out yesterday that I had a son, and now I have to deal with Cole coming back, the whole first you see him then you don't I can't take it. Can I deal with him? Do I want to deal with him? What about Jason? What am I going to do now? Do I want Cole back? Or do I want to see how things could work out with Jason? Where does Ben fit into this? How am I meant to take care of him? I'm not his mother? I am but I'm not Ellie is…what am I going to do about Ellie? I seriously doubt she's going to just walk out of her nephew's life…and what about his uncle what was his name? They won't just leave I don't need to be an Empath to know that…but there is no way that Paige and Piper are going to stand for that. Maybe Piper I mean Ellie is her mother-in-law. And how weird is that? Ellie is Leo's mom…Cole's sister…which means that Cole was…is…is Leo's uncle…and she is Wyatt's grandmother…okay I'm going to stop thinking now all I seem to do is go around in circles and making myself dizzy…what am I going to do? So much has changed in such short time this can't be good.'_

Piper's POV:

_'That was nice having someone else cook for a change, which brings to the forefront who said person is, Cole's sister…Cole had a sister…a sister who happens to be my husbands mother…meaning my mother-in-law…which also means my son's grandmother…oh my God she looks as old as I do if not a little younger…my mother-in-law looks better than I do…plus she doesn't seem to have issues with baby fat…I mean she had a baby around the same time I did and she already is a size 2…how unfair is that? Okay I know I'm ignoring the issue which is she crashed into our lives yesterday she tells about a prophesy that freaks Leo out…also ignoring the different faces of Leo that made an appearance last night…he was…I don't know what he was but he wasn't Leo. Then there is the whole Cole thing I don't know what Phoebe is going to do about that…and let's not mention the obvious we live in a world of magic and too much change always leads to something BAD! Now all we have to do is sit and wait for it to happen. Now there's how's Paige going to act which is funny she doesn't to seem to hate Ellie the way she hates Cole maybe that has to do with the whole Leo is her son thing which is just confusing but not as confusing as how Ben came to be. I mean didn't we vanquish the Seer when she was pregnant with the future Source? So how did Ellie do it? The there's the whole her father was from a strong witch line which in some ways makes her a witch of sorts, only she isn't because she did a spell to make Ben speak, and that one hundred percent falls under personal gain yet it seems nothing bad happened to her, I wonder if she could do it for me when Wyatt gets difficult. But this is weird the woman dropped a truck load of magical, supernatural, prophetical shit on us and all I can think of is how I can get my mother-in-law to cast a spell on my son so I can understand what he wants when he's really upset. When what I should be thinking about is the fact that I married and had a child by a whitelighter and it turns out that it was all a part of a prophesy and the same goes for Phoebe and Cole…and it seems Paige is destined for the same fate. The question is that a good or a bad thing? I know it's a good thing for me, and it was a good thing for Phoebe for a little while but we all know how that turned out, and now Paige is in this as well, I guess I wouldn't mind if it was something that she chose for herself…but how good could that be I mean the guy is a demon! At least with Phoebe and Cole they were already in love…but Paige and what was his name? It won't be love it would be fulfilling a prophesy and that's wrong it's manipulation it takes away their right to choose, and we have been told that prophesies have away to fulfill themselves. And as both Ellie, Cole and Leo all said too much of the prophesy has come true and that the rest will force its self to come true, which again brings us to BAD! With a capital 'B'. Which is whole different can of worms…oh…and let's not forget the impending doom that will come because of all the changes that have taken place. This is bad…bad…bad.'_

Ellie's POV:

_'Okay magic is tricky and has its consequences …a karmic balance that's what Michele said something along the lines what you put out comes back double or tenfold… that's another thing I don't want to think about Michele…what am I meant to do now? Do I want to be with him? Do I want to go there? He's a freaking whitelighter not just a whitelighter for crying out loud he's a damn Elder! It would never work…would it? Okay pushing that to the back burner…other issues need to be addressed. Like what's going to happen with Ben? How are we going to work it out? Is Ben going to live with me until he gets used to Phoebe? Supervised visits and sleep overs until he's happy in the Halliwell manor? What am going to do about Cole he can't…I mean I can't I really leave him in limbo? How do we get him out of limbo? And there's Leo how am I meant to deal with him? God I never thought I'd have to face him again…and there he was God talk about a shock. And then there's William and Paige…how the hell is that going to work out? I know that they will definitely have a kid but is that a good thing? It's only going to hurt Liam in the end, there is no way it wouldn't, Paige maybe cute and from what Liam told me funny but that doesn't mean she'll turn over a new leaf she'll hate him for being a demon, he'll never be aloud to be with his kid and that would kill him. God why does have to be this way? Everything is so unbelievably messed up there is no way anyone is getting out of this without a degree of mental damage Dr. Phil here we come! Okay I am seriously avoiding the issue, but come on after having a hundred plus years of addressing the issue I think I'm aloud a little avoidance every now and then, right? Oh…who cares we have bigger fish to fry as in karmic balance…won't that be fun.'_

Cole had been standing in the kitchen for a while now, he had seen the easy way in which Ellie took care of Ben and the sisters, it released a great deal of tension he had always felt when thinking of his sister he knew the choice he had made all those years ago had been the right one.

Cole also had trouble understanding what Ellie had said about is non-corporeal situation, he believed, no he knew that Ellie knew more about it then she was letting on and more than likely had the answers he was looking for, she was his sister and he knew her well, her poker face was something that always unnerved him, nothing ever spilled past the mask she put on.

He was pulled out of his musings of his sister when Chris who had it seemed gone ignored so far as all the woman were lost in their own perspective thoughts.

Chris cleared his throat and said in the most self-assured voice he could muster especially considering what he was going to suggest.

"It seems we have a lot to deal with right now…but as far as I go I think the best thing we can do right now it talk about it…I don't know how this will effect the future all do know was that in my original time line Ellie was never able to save Ben, so I was thinking that maybe that was the defining event, but I won't know for sure until we have all the answers which means it's time Leo orbed himself down here and told us what he might know about things, and one of you guys should call Paige…Cole is already here so we won't have to worry about him listening in on what ever info might come to pass, the only other person that should be here and isn't is Ellie's brother. You should call him I'll go get Leo."

Ellie just raised her eye brow, but didn't comment unlike the rest present she knew the kind of person Chris was she had spent a lot of time with him, planning the best way to handle the whole Ben is Phoebe's son aspect, plus their was the fact that she had read him, and seen his life as it played out.

When she was that no one else was doing as he said and glaring at Chris in such a way that sent chills up her spine Ellie went over to the wireless phone and dialed.

"Liam. Hi it's me listen you need to come over to the Halliwell manor… yes it is important…I don't know…listen I don't care get your half-breed demon red ass here…yes it does effect you…because I said so…yes I know you're older…I'll respect you when you start acting like a grown up…huh…huh…yep…okay bye…yeah love you to."

After hanging up she turned to Chris and said,

"He'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Ellie handed the phone over to Piper, and in a very curt manner that showed her true age,

"Call your sister now. Young lady and stop being so childishly stubborn whenever Chris tells you to do anything."

Her glare could only be described as one thing motherly, Piper ducked her head in embarrassment she didn't understand it but there was something about Ellie that made her feel like a disobedient five year old child, not to mention that there was something about her that intimidated her.

Ellie turned to Chris who gave her a grateful smile.

"Chris while you are up there you may want to find Michele he might have the rest of the answers everyone is looking for."

Chris gave her a curt nod and orbed out, just as he orbed out Paige had orbed in.

"You know there are only so many times I can ditch work before they are going to fire me. And frankly I'm sick of all the family emergency I have to come up with."

"Why don't you get yourself a job that you can do from home, or maybe even something that has to do with the world of the supernatural. Like that vampire in L.A."

"Vampire I thought vampires were exiled?"

Phoebe asked clearly confused, she remembered what Cole had told them when Paige had been turned.

"Not all vampires, there are more than one kind of vampire like there is more than one kind of demon they're just all called vampires because they are human first and need blood to survive."

"What makes them different then?"

Piper asked clearly confused.

"Well with the ones you faced they all die if you kill the queen with the second type of vampire like the one from in L.A. they belong to clans, kind of like a family but you kill the head of the family it doesn't kill the rest of the clan, they just feel the end of that link, the death of it. Plus they are vampires straight away none of this they have to drink the blood of the innocent to complete the transition. It's more on the lines do you want to be a vampire? Yes I do. The vampire drinks his or her blood until the heart nearly stops bleeding and then the future vamp drinks the blood of the vampire doing the turning. The amount of blood determines the standing he or she will have in their future family."

"So basically it's a he sucks then the other sucks, all in all there is a lot of sucking."

Paige stated in a simple fashion.

"Yeah basically."

"But why weren't they exiled with the other vampires?"

Phoebe asked wanting to know, she still couldn't get here head around the fact that vampires were still among people. She had thought that when they had killed the queen they had killed all vampires.

"Well this particular breed of vampire never cared about the Underworld, or about the power one could get by running it. They prefer the world they don't over socialize with other demons, and they run with their own group. Kind of like don't bother me and I won't bother you."

Ellie said with a casual shrug.

"Okay but what does all this have to do with me and my job."

"Oh…talk about getting away from the point. Well this vampire what's his name? Oh…right Angle talk about irony a demon called Angle. Any way he owns a private investigating firm or what ever they call it, which investigates things to do with the supernatural. And I don't know why you girls don't do something like that? It would be first of all more practical considering you are the charmed ones. But I guess it's the whole hero, slash martyr complex. I am the chosen one. I can't have a normal life. My life is so hard. No one understands my pain. Bull shit you just don't like looking for the easy way out. And frankly if you think anyone has an easy life you need to get your heads checked."

"Well it's good to see that you haven't lost your ability to make people fell unbelievably small. That is a real talent you do know that Ellie."

"And you have a knack for stating the obvious Michele."

"Part of my charm doll face."

This caused Ellie to bust out laughing, as well as Cole though he went unseen by all except Ellie and Chris.

"God I haven't heard that term used since the twenties. It was corny then and it's even worse now."

"Okay who are you?"

Paige asked in an accusatory manner, she didn't know why she wasn't getting a bad vibe off of him but she felt she couldn't trust him especially if he knew Ellie, the fact that the woman was growing on her was not important the fact of it remained she was still a demon and this stranger knew her.

"Now Paige is that anyway to speak to your elders."

To say that the sisters were confused would be an understatement; their confusion was soon put to an end.

"Michele you're Michele…the Michele that Ellie was talking about the whitelighter the one that got her killed!"

Piper said remembering what Ellie had said about the events, until Leo had blown up and called her a lair.

"And you wonder why I didn't trust you it's because you Leo lost his mother."

"Believe me when I say that I never would want Ellie to get hurt. I'd never hurt her. Ellie why didn't you tell them?"

Michele turned his pleading eyes to Ellie, how just scowled at him.

"Honestly Michele you talked to Leo last night did he sound like someone who listened to the whole story, I said Michele… whitelighter and he blew up like the Lusitanian. I don't know why they thought you killed me…plus I would have thought that you would have been their favorite Elder all with the let them marry what does it hurt."

"What do you mean let them marry what will it hurt?"

Phoebe asked confused.

"Michele is the Elder that convinced the other Elders to let Piper and Leo get married I thought you knew that Piper seeing how you reacted to the name."

"I did…I guess…I mean the name did sound familiar but the name Michele is a pretty common name."

Piper tried to explain away. Michele just raised his eyebrow at explanation; he then put his hand to his heart in mock pain.

"Piper I am hurt I would have thought you would have remembered the man who gave you the one and only wedding present when you came up for a visit."

"You were the one that gave me that light thingy."

"That light thingy as you so lovingly put it, works as a warning light for whenever someone is possessed or in some sort of trouble, so I would have thought that the charmed ones would have appreciated a gift like that. But it seems I am mistaken."

All of the sudden Piper felt very guilty for dislike of the gift, the gift she tried so hard to get rid of, after hearing a description of what it did, she now understood why Leo was so eager to put the thing in the living-room.

"Michele what are you doing here?"

Asked Leo who had just orbed in with Chris standing behind him.

"I got an invite."

Was the nonchalant reply of the older Elder.

Any further questions were put to an end by Will shimmering in.

"This better be an award winning explanation for the prophesy unlike you people I have a job, and a boss that has been riding me, so in other words bip…bip people let's get show on the road."

"Okay how about we take this into the living-room."

Michele said as he walked out leading the way, he was quickly followed by both Ellie and Chris.

The now extremely confused Haliwell's and whitelighter followed behind them.

When they got there they saw that Ellie and Michele were sitting next to each other on the same couch she had spent the night on. Will was casual sprawled in the armchair, his nephew sitting on his knee, Ben had shimmered to him uncle the moment he had sat down.

They saw that Chris was standing next to Wyatt's play pen, brooding his attention was directed to the hallway.

If the sisters and Leo had taken time to get to know Chris they would know that his seeing Cole had not just been because they were related and shared the same blood-line but also because of the above and mentioned blood-line he was able to see things that went unseen by most people, like at this very moment he was looking directly at three people if they could be called that.

He knew he had seen them before he just couldn't remember where especially the woman there was something about her that was so familiar she just couldn't put his finger on it.

And then it hit him his eyes widened to comical proportions, she was Aphrodite or Venus or what ever you wanted to call her, he didn't know how he could have forgotten her the first time he saw her, couldn't ever remember seeing anyone more beautiful, and that had been when he had fallen in love with Bianca, and she was here again.

He then took a closer look at the two people she was with, a young man with a ring, which he knew to be a cupid, and the third person made him fear for the worse, the half goat, half man, he knew from his study of mythology could only be one person Puck.

Looking closely he saw that Puck had his hands full, Chris did not take this as a good sign. He saw Aphrodite take something out of Puck's hand and blow the powered across the room.

He then saw all the people in the room pass out, he saw her full pink lips begin to move, he then saw the past out body of Cole materialize on the living-room floor.

Chris noticed that he and the two toddlers were the only ones unaffected by what ever magic she had just cast.

As Aphrodite made her way towards him, maybe floated would be the best way to describe the way she moved.

"Christopher I need you to take your brother and cousin out of this house as I do my work, both your parents, aunts and grandmother and great uncles have taken to much time, they already know how they feel about each other but they refuses to do anything about it so I'm helping things along. No matter what when you come back let's say in an hour you need to trust me, it may be confusing they will be confused but trust me it's for the best like this when the time is right I'll remove the spells cast here."

"What's going to happen?"

She gave him a mischievous little smirk, her eyes sparkling she said,

"Let's just say there will be confusion all around."

To be continued….

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'd like to thank everyone who had been reading and reviewing I hope you like this chapter :)


	20. Chapter 20:A goddess's help

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter Twenty: A goddess's help….**

Chris looked at Aphrodite clearly confused but knew that there was nothing he could do or say to change her mind from what she was going to do, he just hope that what ever it was wouldn't leave the sisters open to attack.

He went over to where the pastout form of William lay and picked up the fidgeting toddler, and moved to pick his baby older brother.

"Can I ask but what exactly will happen?"

"There's nothing you can do about it, just help them when you come back, and most importantly my plan only works if you don't tell them what you know, let their own hearts and instincts lead them."

"Yeah that's all fine and good until Cole is sent back to limbo."

"I've taken care of that."

The goddess said with a dismissive wave of her hand. When he looked back to the past out people he saw that both Puck and the cupid moving the past people around.

William who had past out in his demonic form had a handful of some powder blown at him, returning him to his human form, after that Paige was placed in his lap.

He didn't understand what was happening but he was sure that he wasn't going to, deciding that it was better if he did as the goddess had told him, he took the toddlers and orbed himself with them to the park.

"Well how are you doing boys?"

"I don't understand what you're planning to do? I don't mean to question you Aphrodite I don't but I just don't understand."

"Coop you're not meant to understand all you're meant to do is make sure that they either fall in love for Paige and William and stay or rediscover their love for the rest of them."

"It just doesn't seem right."

The beautiful goddess raised an eye-brow to the young cupid.

"Well it seems you forget your place I don't care what you think right or wrong. Now I'm going to say this once so listen carefully would you like the world to end? Because if you don't do as I'm telling you that's what's going to happen."

"You know for the goddess of love you can be scary."

Coop replied not liking the direction the conversation took.

"It might have something to do with sleeping with Ares, or it could do with the fact that I don't like newbie cupids telling me what to do. Just do as I told and move the body around. And don't even think about not putting Phoebe on top of Cole."

Aphrodite directed a smirk that could be described of as evil towards the young cupid. When she saw the shock that was clearly written on his face.

"What you think I didn't know about your little infatuation with the which, you forget that I am friends with the fates, they saw it, and I'm going to stop. Why else would I have chosen you for this. Because of your talent. Or was it your ability to helppeople to fall in love? The assignment I gave you was so simple and yet you screwed it up. I mean honestly high-school love, a half decent cupid could do that with his eyes closed. Plus you had one of the most attractive teen boys I have seen in some time. I really don't now how it is you couldn't get Rory Gilmore to fall in love with Tristan DuGray is beyond me."

"She had a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend she couldn't with ease say she loved, that is what we are all about, you had so many openings to turn them into more and what did you do? She was still with that Dean boy, Tristan didn't get the direction he need and ended getting sent of to military school."

"It could be considered a good thing. I mean military school would also give him direction."

"He didn't need that kind of direction, and she needed that kind of distraction. But could you do it **no** she had a boyfriend. Do you have any idea how this is going to affect them for the rest of their lives?"

"No"

Was Coop's quite reply.

"Exactly…but I did why do you think I paired them to be together. This assignment is your punishment never ever and I mean ever again question my judgment again. In case you have forgotten I have been doing this for a lot longer than you have or ever hope to."

She turned her back of the reprimanded cupid and turned her attention to Puck.

"How are you doing?"

"Well this is going to be so much fun I've made sure I have my Tvo is ready to get the whole seen in Technicolor. And I've made sure you get it as well I know how much you enjoy watching your handy work, plus I've got some extra stuff ready for the X rated stuff."

"You plan on watching them while they celebrate their love?"

"Hey it's been a long time since I've celebrated any love and the store bought stuff just isn't the same. Plus we have a pool going on who will celebrate first. My money is on the empath with her boy."

Aphrodite giggled at Puck and didn't tip him off that he was probably going to win.

"Oh and Aphie thanks for including me in this I haven't had this much fun since those Athenian kids, it was an honest mistake between the boys but still."

"That was quit funny it is a good thing you had a thing going on with one of the muses and she inspired Shakespeare with the tale."

"Yeah it was."

Aphrodite said remembering the craziness of that night.

"Aphi I don't mean to question your judgment but are you sure this isn't going to leave the sisters open to attack?"

Puck looking up at the beautiful goddess.

"Don't worry there is a reason why the whitelighter wasn't effected. Don't worry."

Puck nodded his head and went back to grinding various herbs. Aphrodite turned back to see if Coop had arranged the people in the room the way she wanted them.

Looking around the room she saw that he had put Paige in William's lap as instructed with his arms and hers' around his neck.

Ellie was practically draped over Michael; they looked like a couple that was still in their hot and heavy stage.

Leo and Piper were sitting next to each over with their fingers interlocked, with Piper's head resting on Leo's shoulder with his head resting on her head, the perfect picture of marital bliss.

She looked at Cole and Phoebe and couldn't suppress her groan, she honestly didn't know what to do with Coop she had never had this much trouble with a cupid since her own wayward son. The way they were set up made them look like best friends who were comfortable together; there was no underlining sexuality, which did not work well for her plan.

Deciding that she should take things matters into here own hands she began moving Cole and Phoebe herself.

With Cole lying on the floor, she placed a pillow under his head and shifted Phoebe so that her head was resting on his chest, she moved Cole's arms so that she was held by him, and her one arm was moved so that it was resting across his waist. Aphrodite moved lower down so that her one leg was between both of his.

"That is how you do it Coop."

Aphrodite stood up to her full height, brushing off her hands as if she had been doing hard labor.

"It doesn't seem right…make them feel something for each other they don't."

"Do you really think that is the case…you seem to forget who I am…I am love Coop… I know it when I see it, and all these people in this room love each other, but they've made things complicated."

"But what if he isn't her soul mate? What if it was meant to be someone else with a name that starts with a 'C'?"

"He is her soul mate Coop the apple revealed as much. And what were you hoping that the 'C' was meant for you that you would be the one she would live out the rest of her life with you. Do you want to know why that would never work? I'll tell you how that little scenario would workout you would get together she would think she was in love with you that the 'C' had been meant for you and you'd go from there you might have a child and be the picture perfect family and then one day she'd come across something that remind her of Cole a poem, a picture whatever it was and she'd realize that she never stopped loving him and that everything you had together was a cheap copy of what she really wanted, and then you'd start tofeel it, and that would be the end of your perfect little family. And the end of her empathic powers which in turn lead to the end of the charmed ones. So does it seem right now?"

Coop just diverted his eyes from the goddess, not wanting her to see how her words had affected him.

"Aphi…everything is ready now the rest is up to you."

The goddess stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes with her arms out stretched to her side, a bright pink light began engulfing the room, after a few minutes the light subsided.

"Okay…I think it's time we went now. Coop let's go Puck you are to stay her till I find a more suitable cupid. Coop you have one thing to do and so help if you screw this up I'll personally hand you over to Hades. Get the whitelighter and the children."

As the two disappeared Puck looked around the manor he saw the magic that Aphrodite had used and couldn't help but wonder what did she hope to achieve out of all this the prophesy was as good a fulfilled, the steps she had taken went beyond a simple prophesy.

The pictures on the mantel were of the couples doing couple things, he didn't understand the presence of the extra bedroom that would soon be known as Ellie's bedroom all he knew is that is was going to be good and he couldn't wait to see what would happen.

Just as he had thought that the people in the room began to stir.

Phoebe's POV:

_'Okay I'm lying on a hard floor next to someone judging from the size of that someone is male. Okay let's see let's move my hand a little bit north. Yep definitely male with nicely shaped chest. Okay I should open my eyes to see what he looks like. Oh pretty! Well this day is looking up.'_

Cole had been waking up but didn't want to open his eyes as he had been stirring to consciousness he had felt warmth seeping into his side, the warmth came from something soft and small, breast were pressed into his side, he didn't open his eyes until he felt a hand roaming over his chest, opening his eyes he saw what he thought had to be the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

Cole's POV:

_'Beautiful she looks like a fairy, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Okay how did we end up on the floor?' _

"Um…hi you wouldn't know how I ended up on the floor would you?"

Phoebe asked in a tentative voice, Cole gave the woman in his arms a warm smile,

"Uh…no sorry."

Phoebe felt goose-bumps rise at the sound of his voice. They sat there with her in his arms looking at each other they were pulled out of their thoughts by the sounds of other people.

Sitting up they saw they were in a living-room with four other people.

They all looked as stunned as Phoebe and Cole did to be found in the situations they found themselves, any questions about how they ended up in the positions they had found themselves was put to an end by the entrance of Chris and the kids.

"Hay…I thought the kids could so with some fresh air you don't mind do you?"

Chris asked as he looked at both Piper and Phoebe.

"Why should we mind what you did with your kids?"

Phoebe asked confused.

"Phoebe you would mind because Ben here is yours and Cole's son."

Chris said as he pointed between Phoebe and Cole wondering why they were partially wrapped around each other.

"We have a son."

"I guess we do hey what's your name?"

"My name is….I…I don't know…"

They heard Chris groan at this little tidbit of information. He glared up at the ceiling and said,

"Thanks really give them magically induced amnesia. Like my life doesn't suck enough the way it is add this to it real nice."

To be continued…………


	21. Chapter 21:What's in a name

**The Lost Ones**

**Chapter 21: What's in a name?**

Chris couldn't believe it here he was in the past trying to make sure that the future he lives in doesn't come true and the people who would help him get it couldn't even remember there own names.

"Uh...guys okay why don't you tell me how you found yourselves, and what you know."

"Well I found myself wrapped around Cole that's what you said his name is...right?"

"Yeah Cole and your Phoebe. What else do you know?"

"Well now I know I'm Phoebe and the father of my son is Cole and I know that I have sisters and we are the Charmed Ones."

"Well that's at least a step in the right direction."

Chris muttered under his breathe.

"What about you Cole?"

"Uh... well thanks to you I know my name and the name of the woman I woke up with and that I have a son and that I'm known as the dark one and that I have other I work with different people not like the Charmed Ones but something like that."

"Great this is better then nothing at least you won't be open to attack."

Chris gave the meddling goddess a silent prayer of thanks that he didn't have to protect all seven adults from their own history, and life style.

"And I'm guessing the rest of you are the same."

"It's so nice to know we are in the company of genius."

"And I see the loss of your memory doesn't mean the loss of your sarcasm Ellie and are you sitting on Michael's lap oh...I know you like Michele but frankly it just gets everyone pissed off at you. So from now on how about just plan old Michael."

"Something tells me I don't like you."

Michael grumbled.

"So I'm not meant to be on his lap?"

"I don't know what's up with you two all I do know it that you guys knew each other before, and it always seemed like you had something going on if you are or you aren't I wouldn't know?"

He saw Ellie and Michael both nod at the information, what he saw next confirmed his belief that both had been in a relationship but never acted on it to the point that they were happily together.

Ellie didn't get up from Michael's lap in fact she put her arm around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Chris thought that the best thing he could do now was a quick run down of who was who.

Pointing to Paige and William,

"Okay you are Paige and William I know for a fact you are dating and that's all...now you two are Piper and Leo you've been married for two years you have a son Wyatt and if you don't see Leo in a lot of pictures it's because he works out of State."

The now newly introduced people looked at Chris strangely they could tell he was distracted by something like he was speaking to them but there was something else he was looking at.

Once again Chris was preoccupied with the people standing in he corner, he recognized Puck from earlier but the gentle looking blond was someone he had never seen before.

She put her figure to her lips as a shush motion and pointed upstairs, he looked upstairs as did the others in the room.

"Um why don't you guys go upstairs, and show you around the house it might help jog your memories."

The now paired off couples went up the stairs, Chris put the two children in the play pen and followed them up the stairs when he came to the hall he saw there were extra doors, three to be exact.

He couldn't help the frown if he wanted to.

Cole turned to Chris,

"Hay you wouldn't know who's room is who's or who's house this is?"

"Uhhh..."

"Oh...I knew Aphi should have told you more than go with the flow...okay the house is the girls like it has always been...there rooms are the ones they have always had the new room is Ellie's the third door on the right, she shares with Michael he lives with her, the third to the left is the guest room you currently live there and the other door at the end of the hall is a new bathroom. I mean there are now eight people in one house you need more than one bathroom tell them that Chris."

Puck told Chris what he should say.

"Well the house belongs to the girls Piper, Phoebe, Paige it belonged to their grandmother and she left it to them, Ellie also lives here the place is kind of expensive to keep running so she rents a room, I guess that's how you both meet Cole and William. With her being their baby sister and everything."

Chris wasn't a person who liked lying but when the situation came up he was excellently good at it, but given the current situation he knew this could be the best time to change a little about how everyone knew each other his only problem would come if they got their memories back but he would deal with that when the time called for it.

He just prayed that they wouldn't hate him more than they already did when they got their memories back. But Chris had to keep from cringing at that thought he had remembered how hard Paige fought her feelings for William and drove everyone around them crazy the fact way they had originally meet was him saving a girl from a demon the fact he himself was half demon had been all it took for Paige to never give him a chance no matter what she felt herself.

Another couple he knew were better off without their memories and history were Cole and Phoebe, the whole sage was something Chris knew by heart it didn't change the way they felt, it just made them miserable.

Chris looked at his grandmother and best friend and had to say he couldn't tell if it was a good thing if she didn't remember Michael or not, they had always seemed to work so well together, a part of him wondered if the problem between them was Leo he had never liked Ellie back in Chris's time he didn't and he hated the idea of Ellie and his mentor together. Chris wondered that the memory loss on the side of Ellie and Michael was more of a release from the burden of responsibility, and obligation they both didn't remember Leo and carry the guilt that had been with them for so long.

"Hey Mr. I-know-everything-about-your-lives while we are blissfully or not so blissfully unaware which room is who's?"

William asked Chris.

"Right sorry it's just weird you guys not knowing your own lives. Okay the doors at the end of the hall are bathrooms, the first door to the right is Piper and Leo the room across from theirs is the nursery. The room next to theirs in Phoebe and Cole's room across from them is Paige and next to them is Ellie's room and the room next to Paige's is the guest bedroom which happens to be were I'm staying."

"Oh...you live here?"

Piper asked confused.

"Yeah I'm Ellie's and the guys cousin and I'm getting ready to go to University here and I need a place to stay till then and you were kind enough to let me stay I guess that's what happens when you all marry family."

"What?"

Leo asked confused he wasn't following the conversation or the information as well as the others seemed to be.

"Well everyone here is kind of related in one way or an other. The girls are sisters... Ellie, Cole and William are siblings as well I'm related to them in a way and... you Leo are related to Michael in a way. So it's kind of like one big family."

Chris saw Leo frown and Phoebe look at him carefully Ellie looked at him then Cole and William.

"Okay! I see it now...and I want to see my room."

Ellie said as she moved past the group of people standing in the hall way.

"Third door on the right. Right?"

Ellie asked Chris.

"Yeah"

She opened the door and saw it was a normal size room not to big not to small it had a queen size bed in the middle, in front of the window was a small antique looking desk with piles of books on it, most of the furniture was antique the room was painted a deep forest green, with the bed covers and curtains were an ivory color.

"Not bad."

Cole and William said looking into the room from the door which was now crowed. Ellie went further into her room and saw that on the bed side table there were frames with pictures.

She picked up one of the pictures in it there were three teenagers she assumed them to be her and Cole and William.

"Hay I think this is a picture of us."

After Cole and William poured over the pictures in Ellie's room everyone else wasn't far behind. The now amnesiac group of people went from room to room looking for pictures to prove what Chris was telling them was the truth.

Leo and Piper found wedding pictures that showed everyone who they had woken up with at the wedding, the same went for Cole and Phoebe. There were a few people in the pictures they didn't know who they were like one of the brides-maids at Piper's wedding. They all assumed she was a family member or a friend of the family.

If they had asked Chris they would have gotten answer that would have surprised them but they didn't their conclusion made sense, despite their memory loss they all found it hard to believe that a truly close person in the family wouldn't be living in the manor.

Going back down stairs they all sat down in the living-room and thought up of a plan of action.

"Okay I say we have Chris call in at work wherever that is and have them say we can't come in because I can't even remember my last name let alone what I'm meant to do. Hay wouldn't it be weird if I was a doctor and gave my patients really weird diseases like Mitochondria deficiency?"

William stated.

"Makes perfect sense the last thing any of us need is to be out of a job when we get our memories back."

Cole said backing up his brother.

"You're just saying that because he's your brother."

Paige said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Oh...and what do you suggest Goldilocks you're not even a real blond but it seems like you have the image ready."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"He's calling you a dumb blond... bimbette."

Ellie said.

The little bickering match had the people frowning because memory loss or not something about the conversations felt normal, habit, or second nature if you will.

Any questions of what they were feeling and what was going on was brought to a halt by a knocking on the door.

Piper got up to answer the door, when she did she saw a middle age man with gray hair.

"Hay princess!"

The man said as he hugged her.

"Uh...hay!"

"So where is that grandson of mine."

Victor asked surprised he wasn't getting a warmer welcome from his daughter.

"Uh...he's inside as is everyone else... dad?"

"Oh...I thought for a moment there you forgot I was your father I know I've been gone long but not that long."

Pipe moved to let Victor in, he walked into the living-room. What he saw next had him seeing red.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had left and weren't coming back! Haven't you done enough? Haven't you hurt her enough or are you here to finish the job?"

Victor yelled the bewildered people looked at him like he had lost his mind. Before Chris could stop him Victor had launched himself forward and punched Cole.

"Hay!"

Piper and everyone else yelled without thinking about it or knowing what she was doing Piper froze the few people in the room she could.

To be continued...

A/N I'm sorry it's been a while I'm having computer problems as in I no longer have one. I'm currently using a communal computer which cuts my screen time. Please be patient and review.


End file.
